<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home by Imalmostmeagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900633">Finding Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain'>Imalmostmeagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has been missing for 4 years and Jake is devastated. Him and the 99th precinct try their best to search for her until one day, they do. However, the road to recovery is long and arduous. But they're in it for the long haul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Boyle &amp; Rosa Diaz &amp; Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Terry Jeffords &amp; Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ****UPDATE***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fiction is gonna be very dark and graphic. However, I will do my best to put trigger warnings before the section in which they appear, so that no one is blind sided in regards to content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys,</p><p>            I just wanted to say that I didn’t forget about y’all and the story. I know usually I would’ve posted a new chapter about a week ago but I’ve been really busy with work, the election, and now the holidays coming up.</p><p>            I just wanted to say thank you guys for your patience and that I’ll post a new chapter within the next upcoming days. If you guys have any questions or concerns, just inbox me.😊</p><p>            Have a nice day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Jake looked down at his phone as he scrolled through his favorite photos of his wife, Amy. He nursed a bottle of water as he thought back on his current life.Amy has been missing for 4 years. It had been 4 years since he got to see her smile or hear her laugh. He missed the way her eyes would light up whenever she would show him a new binder or the way she would play with his curls when they were watching tv together. Jake sighed as he rose up from the dinner table and put his phone in his pocket as he headed to work.</p><p>            Amy groaned as she was thrown against the cold, dirty concrete floor as her perpetrator looked over her. “Oh Detective, you know we’re just getting started”, he grinned evilly. Amy let out a rough exhale as her hair was violently yanked towards her abuser. Before she was even in front of him, he landed a punch to her face and watched, rather happily, as the pain and subsequently blood, ran down her face.</p><p>            Amy took the punch in stride and tried not to show how much pain she was truly in. However, just like her abductor has told her- he was only getting started. The rest of the night was spent with Amy receiving punches and kicks to various parts of her body. She wasn’t sure how long it went on for but she knew it was too long.</p><p>Her abductor roughly released her and watched her body crumple beneath her as he dragged her to the room across the hall. It wasn’t a large room but it was big enough for Amy not to have a panic attack but still small enough for her to feel closed in. </p><p>            He gave a toothy grin as he slammed the door in Amy’s face, shrouding her in darkness. Sighing, Amy made herself comfortable, or as comfortable as she could, on the dirt riddled floor as tears slowly streamed down her face. Now was the best time to let it out.... they couldn’t and wouldn’t see her cry. Not if she could help it.</p><hr/><p>             Back at the precinct, Jake and the other detectives were quietly working on cases when Captain Raymond Holt barged through the bull pen. “Suit up men! I just received a call about movement at an abandoned warehouse. Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”, Holt clapped as the members of the precinct scrambled around the room.</p><p>Jake slightly brightened at the news but not too much. There have been too many moments like this over the past 4 years where Jake had gotten too excited only to be severely disappointed. However, he didn’t lose hope, he was just smarter at getting to eager.</p><p>            He quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his head as he followed behind his precinct to get ready. Even if they didn’t find Amy tonight, he was gonna be ready no matter what.</p><p>            The 99th precinct arrived at the warehouse and detailed their plan before making a move. Either everyone in place, they preceded to silently storm the building.  Or sure what they were gonna find. Moving deeper into the building with guns at the ready, the squad was disappointed to find that the “movement” inside the abandoned warehouse were just regular civilians. Lowering her gun, Rosa questioned the person closest to her. <strong>“HEY! What’s going on here!?”,</strong> she questions roughly. With fear in her eyes and hands to the sky, the lady responded by stating, “ we didn’t do anything wrong officers! This is where we live, we’re squatters”. </p><p>            “We've been living here for years ma’am”, responded one of the men. “We just invited more people to stay here with us so they wouldn’t be on the streets”. The squad visibly deflated as they heard this bit of information. The movement that someone had seen was just homeless people helping out other homeless people. </p><p>As kind as the act was, the squad couldn’t be happy as they all had hoped that this would be the moment they found Amy. Captain Holt adult sighed as he spoke to his subordinates, “Let’s go squad”, he declared dejectedly.</p><p>            Jake went home and spent another night alone in bed as he thought back in the events of the day. “I really thought we might of had it this time”, he whispered to no one in particular as he stared towards his ceiling. He rolled over to his left side to look at Amy’s side of the bed, “Don’t worry Ames, we’re gonna find you. i promise”. </p><p>He kissed her pillow and allowed his eyes to close as he thought of his wife, his soulmate, his true love; and how one day soon, they would be together again.</p><hr/><p>            Two weeks had went by before the squad got another tip about suspicious movement. The tip brought them to an old and rather decrepit building on the outskirts of the city. Someone had called and said they had seen a couple men in nice clothes entering the building. </p><p>Jake and the others hoped that this was it.... the moment they found Amy and could bring her home, hopefully alive. </p><p>            The squad made sure they had swat and ambulances surrounding the area before moving into the building. “POLICE!!! OPEN UP!!” Raymond yelled as they made their way through the front door. </p><p>            Once inside the squad split themselves into two groups: Jake, Holt, Hitchcock, and Terry on one team and Scully, Rosa, and Charles on the other. Both were backed by SWAT members as they surveyed different areas of the house.</p><p>            After finding no trace of people inside the house,  the two squadrons met back up in the living room. <strong>“We didn’t find anything”</strong>, stated Rosa. “Us either”, Terry responded. “Whoever lived here might be long gone”, Hitchcock stated as he looked around the dilapidated room. <em>“Jeez, get a load of these marble counter tops!</em>” Charles exclaimed. <em>“These bad boys are top of the line and must of cost a fortune!”</em>, he said as he slapped the counter.</p><p>           <strong> “CHARLES!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!”,</strong> Rosa growled out as she was frustrated their tip led to nothing. <em>“You’re right. Now’s not the time to behold such an exquisite piece of beauty</em>”, he said as he looked away from the counter tops. <em>“Hey guys, look at this”.</em> “Charles, we already said we don’t want to see the counter tops, buddy”, Jake stated with a small sigh. </p><p>          <em> “No. I mean look, there’s a door over there”,</em> he stated with a pointed finger. The team looked to where Charles was pointing and could see the faint outlines of a door. “I thought we looked for any basement openings?”, Terry questioned aloud. “We did, we couldn’t find any”, stated Scully.</p><p>            “If you stand a certain way in the light, you can just barely see the door”, Holt said with slight amazement. <strong>“This must be it guys. Let’s move!”</strong>, Rosa declared as the squad raised their guns again.</p><p>             “Okay Ames, just hold on. We’re gonna get you. I promise” Jake thought to himself as they descended down the stairs into the basement.</p><hr/><p>Also, if anyone has a better title, feel free to let me know.  I can't think of a better one at the moment</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">      To the detectives surprise, the basement looked like it could be another house. There were many corridors and hallways and the walls were painted a soft shade of pastel green.  “Alright squad, well take the left and you guys go right”, stated Terry as his group slowly started making their way to the left side of the basement. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Rosa and Charles nodded as they instructed their group to go right. Both groups made sure to check all the rooms for any signs of life and any more hidden doors. They were gonna make sure that if anyone was here, that they wouldn’t get away from them.  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     The Right squad went down all the rooms in the hallways and found 3 women chained up in 3 separate rooms. 2 of them were semi conscious while the third women was sleeping and was startled by the squad. They were led out of the building towards the waiting ambulances as the squad continued to search the rooms. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     They had checked all but two doors on the right side of the hallway. They still hadn’t found Amy and were hopeful that she was in one of the two rooms  they had left. As they opened the second to last door, all they saw was a white porcelain toilet with a basic sink to the left of it, a single light bulb, and a closet. There was nothing else in the room as opposed to the other rooms where there was at least a worn down mattress and maybe a hole ridden blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Rosa entered the room first, followed by Charles and Scully, with the members of  SWAT behind them as backup. Charles slowly opened the closet door for Rosa as she made her way into the closet. What she found made her lower her gun and kneel on the ground. “<strong>charles, charles, come here!”,</strong> she whispered urgently as she tried to usher him towards her.<strong> “Look”,</strong> she said as she grabbed his flashlight and shone it on the topic of interest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Right before them were two small children, a girl and a boy. They were in the farthest corner, with the girl on a bed of clothes in the left corner and the boy, also on a bed of clothes, in the right. They had their backs turned towards the detectives and appeared, hopefully, to be asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">    <em> “he...hello”,</em> Charles whispered to the children as he quietly ventured further into the closet. Scully radioed the other team as he looked on at the event taking place before him. “Uhhh Captain, we didn’t find Amy but we found some children.”  Jake and Holt’s squad stopped in the hallway for a minute as they listened to the news presented before them. “Kids? They’re kids here?!”, Jake slightly yelled in shock and frustration.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">    <strong> “We can’t find anymore people, so we’re gonna take the kids to the ambulance and meet you guys outside”,</strong> Rosa radioed as her team made work of moving the children. Holt’s squad had one more door at the end of the corridor to check before they had to head back upstairs. The group surrounded the door as Terry yelled, “POLICE! WE HAVE A WARRANT TO CHECK THE PERIMETER!” before they kicked in the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     “Ahhh detectives, so good to see you. We were wondering when you would finally show up,” said the man sitting in the back of the room with a glass of Scotch in hand. “Police! Put your hands up!”, yelled one of the SWAT personnel as the members of the 99th precinct examined the room. “Wait, who is “we”? You’re the only person in here”, questioned Hitchcock as he looked at his squad.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, it seems you’re too late”, chuckled the perp as he looked don at the floor towards the right side of the room. As the SWAT team escorted the man out, Terry walked around to the right side of the room, around the bed and saw a dingy, white sheet with holes covering.... something. He carefully folded the top part of the sheet down until he was face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in years. “Jake!! Jake!!”, he yelled across the room as he looked towards his squad.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Jake and Holt sprinted across the room with Hitchcock trailing behind as they ran to their beloved Sargent, now Lieutenant. Jake crouched down as tears began to form in his eyes. It was her, it was Amy; the woman he never stopped loving or searching for. She was here and in pretty bad condition but she was here. Jake reached over to her neck to see if he could find a pulse; anything to indicate that she was still with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Calming himself, he was able to locate a faint pulse as he looked at his wife’s battered face. “It’s okay Ames, we gotcha. We’ll get you out of here”. He didn’t expect anything to happen so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Amy’s head lean a bit more to the left, towards his direction, and heard her roughly whisper out, “j..jake”. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Tears were streaming down his face as he gently caressed her one of her cheeks as the EMTs came rushing into the room with a gurney. “Yeah Ames, it’s me. We got you....we got you,” he whispered as he kissed her right hand before she was wheeled out the room. Jake wiped away his tears as Terry, Holt, and Hitchcock watched in silence. “That’s all the rooms, let’s meet the others outside and go to the hospital”, Holt whispered as he placed a hand on Jakes shoulder as he was heading towards the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Once outside, the members of the 99th precinct met up, each member wearing a different expression. “<em>Jake, buddy, what happened?!”</em>, Charles asked out of concern. Even though he wiped them away, some tears were able to escape down his face as he looked at his dear best friend and smiled. “We found her Charles, she’s alive and we found her”. The members of the right squadron looked at him in surprise as tears sprang to Charles’ and Scully’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     Rosa cleared her throat before speaking, <strong>“that’s great, uhmm we should follow them the ambulances to the hospital”.</strong> As she walked away, Terry could see the way Rosa’s eyes got misty at hearing the news and smiled to himself. “I’ll ride with Amy”, Jake declared.<em> “We’ll ride with the kids”,</em> Charles said as he followed Rosa into the truck that the children were in. “Okay, we’ll meet you guys at the hospital,” stated Terry as Holt, Hitchcock, and Scully got in their squad vehicles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recovered: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad has found Amy, along with some other people as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is either gonna be a 2 part chapter or a 3 part chapter. I already wrote the second part and will upload it later in the day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">           <em> “Hey Rosa, who do you think they belong to?”</em>,</span>
  <span class="s1"> Charles quietly asked as he stared at the young girl before him. Rosa slightly lifted her head to see a rather, sad and confused Charles, looking at her. </span>
  <span class="s3"><b>“Well there were 3 other women besides Amy... so technically they could be anybody’s”,</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">Rosa whispered as she looked at the small boy in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard for them to guess what age the children were due to the fact that they were so small:; in weight and in height. They looked as though they may be anywhere from 1.5- 2 years old. They were both in shirts that were too long and hung like dresses off their small frames.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A thin layer of dirt and grime covered the exposed parts of their bodies- arms, feet, face, and hair. Charles could make out a few bruises underneath the layer of dirt on the girl’s body and sighed to himself as he leaned back to look at anything else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosa, on the other hand, was leaned forward with her legs spread and hands clasped in between them. She could also detect some bruises underneath the dirt and grime and was silently fuming. There appeared to be a bruise in the shape of a handprint on the upper portion of the little boy’s arm. Rosa’s right leg bounced in frustration as she hoped that she was wrong about what she saw.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sat next to Amy’s left side and gently stroked her hand as he felt the ambulance go over a speed bump. “Don’t worry Ames, I’m here”. Her hair was a matted nest on top of her head and the blood coating various parts of her body made Jake want to scream. <br/>            He quietly took inventory of her </span>
  <span class="s2">visible</span>
  <span class="s1"> injuries as he watched her chest barley rise: her right eye was crusted shut while the left was swollen shut. A section of her bottom lip was split open which caused a stream of (dried) blood to flow down her chin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were other miscellaneous cuts and bruises on her face. There was a big gash near her right temple and a large cut above her left eye. She was covered in dirt, grime and possibly sweat along with other fluids. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake looked at his watch to count down the minutes they had left till they got to the hospital. 7 minutes until they arrived and Amy and the women could get the help they needed. They just had to hold on for 7 minutes.<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE NEED AN OPERATING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!” The hospital was bustling with life as the 4 women and 2 children were rushed into the building. “HER BREATHING IS DROPPING” “GIVE THEM OXYGEN”. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Detective, we’re gonna need you to </span>stay out here in the waiting room while we work”, a nurse told Jake. “Oh. Okay. Cool cool cool cool...cool”, Jake whispered to himself as he sat down with the other members of the squad.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosa took it upon herself to take the seat to the right of Jake’s as she looked ahead.</span>
  <span class="s3"> “<b>Hey man, what happened back there?”,</b></span>
  <span class="s1"> she questioned gruffly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything was going well until she threw up”, Jake said as he put his head in his hands. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <b>“Oh. I mean that’s not that bad”.</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> “I mean, I haven’t seen vomit look like that before; it looked like she threw up coffee grounds.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosa’s medical knowledge</span>
  <span class="s1"> kicked in as she sighed and leaned back. She knew that even though the symptom may be life- threatening, the procedure(s) to fix it were generally pretty invasive. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair as they patiently waited for any news regarding their lost friend.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">            For the next 3 days, everyone besides Jake and Rosa were in and out of the waiting room. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Terry came and went due to the fact that he had his own wife and kids to tend to; same with Charles. Hitchcock and Scully would leave and go to the station to work on paperwork to ensure that the squad didn’t fall too far behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Captain Holt would leave to spend time with Kevin and Cheddar the dog. Rosa wasn’t seeing anyone but she did still have Arlo and would check on him from time to time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recovered Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second part of 3 part chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            It had been 3 days since the events took place. Within those 3 days, the 99 squad had seen the nurse a handful of times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">            The first time was </span>to say that Amy made it out of surgery. The second was to say that Amy and the kids were put in medically induced comas to allow their bodies proper time to rest and heal. <br/>            The third time the brunette haired nurse came out was to inform the squad that they were performing rape kits on the women and children. The fourth time she came out was to say that the tests for all the women came back positive for sexual violence; they even got some sperm and teeth markings to test.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">            The last time she came out, she stated that </span>the tests for the two children showed evidence of sexual violence/ abuse. Jake was patiently waiting in the same waiting  room he had been in for three days when Rosa stood up with a yawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">         </span><b>“Alright man, I’ll be back. I need to check on Arlo and take a shower”.</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">As Rosa headed towards the door, she looked back at Jake one last time before saying,</span>
  <span class="s2"> “<b>if anything happens, I wanna be the second person to know”.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Jake nodded slightly as he watched Rosa walk out. 15 minutes went by before the same nurse made her way into the waiting room. Jake must’ve fallen asleep as he felt himself being gently shaken awake with someone saying his name.<br/></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Mr. Peralta....Detective... hi”.</em> “Oh umm hello Nurse... I never got your name.” “<em>It’s Bronson. Nurse Emma Bronson but you can call me Emma.”</em>Jake nodded a bit as his initial grogginess was subsiding. “<em>I have some news for you, if you will follow me”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake and Emma walked through the hospital until they were in the children’s suite. He was led outside of room numbered 25A. <em>“So Mr. Peralta, as you know, we performed rape kits on both children and found evidence of sexual abuse. The DNA we collected was ran through the system and got several hits.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“The children are doing fairly well in terms of recovering and resting. Police were able to take photos of their bodies when they first came in for courtroom purposes.”</em> “Well that’s great. Were you guys able to identify their parents?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>“That’s the thing I wanted to talk to you about. The DNA we collected from the rape kits matched a few people in the system. However, we didn’t get any hits from missing persons about two small children. Their DNA isn’t a match to any of the men that were identified in the system. However....”</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse handed Jake two Manila folders; one for each of the children they had found. He read the results as the nurse patiently waited. “This says that...” <em>“mmhm. We collected their DNA in an attempt to determine if any of the women brought in were the possible parent of said children.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Their DNA had a 50% match to Detective Santiago and a 50% match with.... you.” </em>“It’s actually Sargent. Wait a minute...are you saying that those kids in their are mines and Amy’s?” “<em>Yes sir. If you want we can collect a buccal swab from you and both children to run a paternity test, just to besure.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears sprang to Jake’s eyes as he tried to process the information he just heard. He and Amy had a child, not one actually, but two. He was in awe and in shock; he had two kids.<em> “They appear to be around the same age, but we won’t know for sure until we talk to them.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>“They were taken out of the medically induced coma about 2 and a half hours ago and should be a bit more well adjusted. They can leave in about 2-3 days, however long it will take for you to get situated.” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh”, Jake cleared his throat before he spoke, “uhh thank you, thank you”. “<em>My pleasure detective, by the way Congratulations! You’re a dad!”,</em> she smiled as she walked away to allow him time with his children.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recovered part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake meets some very interesting people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HiI, another chapter uploaded for you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Jake had to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. He was gonna meet his kids for the first time; Rosa and Charles saw what they looked like when they first came in. Judging from the information the nurse and his friends told him, these kids, his kids, were in pretty bad shape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake reached for the door handle while exhaling a deep sigh before opening the door and stepping inside. The walls of the children wing were decorated with lions, elephants, antelopes and trees and was painted a soft yellow color.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake put the folders down on the counter closest to the door. As he stepped further into the room, he was met with the kids lying in separate hospital beds about 3 feet away from each other. The boy was in the bed on the left, closest to the door while the little girl was closest to the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake made sure to slowly approach them as he wasn’t exactly sure how they were gonna react. At the spin of the door, both children looked up to see who entered the room. The little boy shifted slightly so he was pressed more into his sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake took it upon himself to have his hands in the air and move slowly as he stood between the children’s beds. “hi, my name is Detective Peralta. I’m a police officer.” “<em>badge.</em>” “What?” <em>“your badge. can we see your badge? Mama says to ask if you can see a badge when they police.”</em></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake slowly pulled his badge from around his neck with his right hand as he slightly smiled to himself. “</span>
  <span class="s2">Leave it to Amy to teach our kids that”, </span>
  <span class="s1">he thought. The little girl carefully took the badge from Jake’s hand and stared at it. As she did that, Jake turned to the little boy and spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name’s Jake, what’s yours?” Jake wasn’t sure if the little boy heard him as he gave no indication that he did but after several seconds, the boy made an effort to look at him. “My name is Atlas”, he smiled ever so slightly. The little girl got out of bed to hand Jake back his badge, “<em>my name is Jamie”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jamie crawled onto Jake’s lap and wrapped her tiny arms around him. “<em>Mama says that you’re our daddy. She said you would come save us”</em> “how old are you guys?”, Jake asked as he wrapped one arm around his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas held up 3 tiny fingers as he crawled out of bed. “We’re twins like Fred and George”. Jake couldn’t help but laugh as he could imagine Amy telling their kids about Harry Potter when they were old enough to understand. Atlas crawled onto Jake’s other lap and hugged his father softly.<em> “Thank you for saving us daddy.”</em> whispered Jamie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy you guys are here. When mommy gets out, we can be together at home like we should’ve been okay?” At that second they heard a pinging sound. “Daddy what’s that?” Jake could feel his heart flutter every time they called him daddy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that’s just daddy’s friend; she’s a police officer too. She wants to know what’s going on. Are you guys fine if I invite her here to meet you?” Jake understood the power of asking them for consent over something as simple as this. They more than likely were just told and forced to do things they didn’t want to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy will be right back. I’m gonna go get my friend so you can meet her.” Jake quickly reassured them that he wasn’t leaving for good as he walked out the door to meet Rosa in the waiting room; he could barely contain himself.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           </span><b>“Hey man. So what’s going on?”,</b> she asked as she punched him in the arm. “I have something I need to show you. Come on”, he said as they speed walked to the children’s wing of the hospital. <b>“Dude, what is it?”</b> Rosa asked impatiently as Jake wasn’t answering any of her questions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood in front of room 25A as Jake bounced on the balls of his feet. “ are you ready?”<b> “Jake just tell me what’s going on.”</b><span class="Apple-converted-space"> </span>“Shh follow me”.<b> “Hey don’t shush me man”, </b>she said a bit annoyed. “Fair point”. Jake opened the door with Rosa following behind. “Rosa I would like for you to meet Jamie and Atlas. My kids. Well mines and Amy’s”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosas mouth dropped slightly as she looked at the kids, Jake’s kids. Now that they were cleaned up, she could see the resemblance. Jamie had Jake’s brown curly hair, his nose, his eyes and his pale skin while she had a smile similar to Amy’s. Atlas had more of a light olive color as his skin tone with Amy’s eyes and hair color. However, his hair was more curly than Amy’s but less curly than his sister’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hi”, Atlas whispered as he waved at Rosa slightly. He was a little scared of the woman who stood before him and tried to hide into his blankets, again. Rosa had her arms crossed over her chest and bent down till she was eye level with Atlas.<b> “Whats up? I’m Detective Rosa Diaz but you can call me Auntie Ro-Ro.” </b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas looked somewhat less scared as he gave Rosa the barest of smiles. Jamie, on the other hand, giggled a bit as she looked at Rosa, <em>“hi Ro-Ro.” </em><b>“How old are you?”</b> “We’re 3”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With some quick math, Rosa figured Amy had to be pregnant before she got kidnapped. Jamie ran over to Rosa and hugged her as Rosa stood up and held the tiny toddler. <em>“Mommy said she missed you”,</em> Jamie softly said as she let her fingers run through Rosa’s curls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           </span><b>“I missed her too”,</b> she told the child with a small smile. Jake softly spoke to Atlas as he helped him get comfortable in the hospital bed and ready for sleep. Rosa smiled at the little girl in her arms, she really was Jake’s kid. Jake and Amy have kids, she couldn’t wrap her mind around it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bold is Rosa speaking<br/>Italics is Jamie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">            Jake made sure to grab the manila colored folders containing their information off the counter. “Nurse Emma told me that they can leave in about 3 days. I....I don’t have anything. </span> <span class="s1">They need... clothes and food and a BED! I...”</span> <span class="s2"> <b>“Dude calm down. We can go the store tomorrow.”</b></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah yeah you’re right. You’re right.” Jake cleared his throat and fixed his jacket as he and Rosa walked down the hall.</span> <span class="s2"> “Let’s go see when we can visit Amy.” </span> <span class="s1">Once they were back in the main area of the hospital, Rosa took to speaking. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>“Hey, when can we see Amy Santiago?”,</b> she asked the nurse at the front desk. “uhh you can visit her later today at 5:30 p.m if you would like.”</span> <span class="s2"> <b>“I’ll let the squad know.”</b> </span> <span class="s1">“Mmm” Jake nodded, “thank you”’, he told the nurse as he went to sit in the waiting room.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 4:30 p.m so Jake figured that he could make a list of all the things that him and the kids were gonna need at the apartment. “clothes, food, bed, toys, and books”, he whispered to himself as he added things that first came to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The squad slowly trickled into the room with mixed emotions of apprehension, glee, and a little bit of sadness. “Since it’s your first time seeing her, you can all go in at once, since it’s a special case. She’s located in room 123.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The squad briskly rushed down the hall towards Amy’s room. </span> <span class="s3"><em>“Do you wanna go first Jakey?”, </em>inquired Charles.<em> “</em></span> <span class="s1">No let’s see her together, we’ve all missed her.” Jake took a deep sigh and exhaled, prompting the other members of the group to do so as well. They twisted the knob and walked in.</span></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was more of an off white or cream color as opposed to the sterile white that most hospitals had; Amy’s hospital bed was in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had a breathing tube inserted into her lungs through her mouth. Her hair was slightly more kept but was still a matted mess. Her face and the parts of her body that were exposed were covered in cuts, bruises, welts, and there were even some burns.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you think she can hear us?”, asked Scully.</span> <span class="s2"><b>“She might but then again she might not. She’s technically unconscious but you never know”, </b>Rosa stated; more of her medical knowledge making itself known.</span> <span class="s1">“She can hear us, I just know she can”, Jake whispered as he looked at his wife.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sargent Santiago! It’s a pleasure to see you again. You’ve been missed!”, declared Captain Holt with much bravado. “Yeah, Hitchcock and I found a new way to eat meatballs!”, Scully happily exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“What new way? Was it in Food Digest? Or was it in Mat för Sinnet? Cause lemme tell ya-“</em>. “Boyle, you can talk about food with them at a later time. For now we’re talking to Amy,” Terry cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“There was a lot that you missed. For instance, they came up with this new show called the Masked Singer”. “OH YEAH!”, the squad exclaimed excitedly. “It’s this show where celebrities dress up in crazy costumes and sing popular songs and people get to vote.”<br/></span>            “Yeah whoever gets the least amount of votes has to take of their costume. It’s really good.” “Yasss”. “<em>Remember the episode with the....”</em> “or the one with...” <b>“mhmm. Those were great.”</b> The squad spent a few minutes animatedly discussing the new show to each other and to Amy.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before long, the number of people in the room began to dwindle; leaving Charles, Jake, and Rosa with Amy. “<em>We missed you Amy, come back to us,”</em> Charles whispered as he softly grabbed her hand and with a gentle squeeze, was out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><b>“Hey man, I’m heading out too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</b> Rosa approached the left side of Amy’s bed and whispered into her ear,<b> “the Sleuth sisters back together again.” “See ya Jake.”</b></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi detective, you have 20 more minutes before visiting hours are over.” “okay thank you,” Jake said before turning his attention back to Amy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently caressed her right hand as he softly spoke to her. “I saw our kids; I can’t believe I get to say that: our kids. They’re gorgeous Ames, you did a great job. I’ll keep them safe while you recover, I promise you that,” he whispered as he went to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hair didn’t smell of her usual vanilla and lavender which made Jake slightly upset and her skin wasn’t as soft as it used to be. Jake had to force himself to remember that in the 4 years she was stuck, she wasn’t allowed access to basic necessities. She was gonna get back to herself eventually, but for now, he would have to accept this as it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said his final goodbyes as he made his exit out of the hospital and back towards the apartment. Jake and Amy had a spare room that was mostly empty, save for a few boxes; that would be the twins new room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to clean the room by going through the boxes and deciding what could go and what they would save. The boxes were put in the study, for now, otherwise Amy would freak out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mentally went through his checklist and began to idealize how he wanted the kids room to look. He took a quick shower and got into bed to view his list before tomorrow. “That’s a good start, for tonight, we sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, dreams of his wife and children crossed his mind and brought him some joy and peace as he slept.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">            The next morning came and Jake was ready to shop with Rosa. As they a rrived outside Target, they saw a familiar face. </span> <span class="s2"><em>“Hey Jakey!”</em> </span> <span class="s1">“Hey Bud!”</span> <span class="s3"> <b>“You invited Charles?” </b> </span> <span class="s1">“Yeah and the Lieutenant. I figured they could help us.” <em>“Hey Rosa!”</em><b> “Charles, it’s great to see ya man.”</b> “Let the shopping commence!”, Jake dramatically declared. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Jakey what’s all this stuff for?”, </em>questioned Charles as he looked at the cart full of children’s necessities. “Those kids you and Rosa found in the house are... mines. I mean they’re mines and Amy’s...we have kids.” <em>“Oh Jakey that’s amazing!”,</em> Charles squealed excitedly. “Yeah they get to leave the hospital soon so I wanted to be prepared. I made a list... can I show you?” <em>“Anything for you Jakey!”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charles quietly listened as Jake went through his child checklist, explaining a few of his choices along the way. <em>“Don’t forget, you’ll need to set up doctors appointments to get the caught up on their shots, set up a visit to the dentist, maybe get an allergy test or two.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allergy tests?” <em>“Mhmm, you don’t wanna accidentally give them something they’re allergic too; it can end badly. Oooo! You should also see an eye doctor.”</em> “Eye doctor?” “<em>You never know Jakey,”</em> Charles shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosa came from around the corner with a few books, some clothing items, and some scooby doo toys. “Rosa what’s that?” <b>“Scooby doo’s dope”.</b> “Throw it in the cart!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The rest of the morning was spent jumping from different stores, buying a variety an assortment of items. The lieutenant met up with them 2 stores in. “Hey guys” <b>“what up Lieu.”<br/></b></span>            The Lieutenant helped Jake pick out clothes and shoes for his daughter. “It won’t matter right now, but girl sizes tend to run a bit smaller, same with shoes.” As they went around the stores, Terry made an effort to educate Jake on the things he learned when buying items for his girls.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Here. These are tangle free hair ties.” “Hair ties?”, Jake asked skeptically. “You’re gonna have to do hair while Amy’s recovering. It’s also a great bonding tool.” Terry also </span> <span class="s1">assisted Jake on what shampoo/ conditioner brands would be good for curly hair and the best way to manage it.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even though you haven’t had the experience of raising them yet, almost everything you do is gonna be trial and error. If something doesn’t work out, don’t be afraid to try something else. That goes for food, clothes, hair, and teaching.” Jake made sure to listen as intently as possible and write down important points.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At around 3pm, the 99 squad headed off to Jake’s place to help him unpack all the items. “I’ll set everything up later. Do you guys wanna meet my kids?”, he asked more so to Terry and Charles. Charles gasped, <em>“Jakey, it would be an HONOR to meet your kids”.</em> At that, Jake just smiled.<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car ride to the hospital was filled with much anticipation. Jake was happy that he was going to see his kids again and Charles was happy he was going to see them for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After check-in in at the hotel front desk, the 4 members of the 99 squad made their way to the children’s suite. “Alright here it is. Rosa and I will go in first and tell them about you and then I’ll come get you. Sounds like a plan?” Terry and Charles nodded and patiently waited.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi guys.” “Daddy! Ro-ro!”, squealed the twins excitedly. Atlas carefully ran over to Rosa, who had her arms outstretched. Jake picked up Jamie and held her close. “How’s it goin bub?” “Good daddy!” “There’s some more people daddy wants you to meet. Is that okay?” The twins nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Guys you can come in!”, Jake yelled. Slowly, the Lieutenant and Charles made their way inside the room. “This is Charles, say hi.” Jamie tentatively waved while Atlas buried himself into Rosa’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a detective, just like daddy. And this is Lieutenant Jeffords. We call him Terry.” Again, Jamie waved tentatively while she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck while Atlas looked confused. “What’s that?”, he whispered to Rosa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A Lieutenant is a second person in charge,” Terry said as he kneeled down infront of Rosa and Atlas. “Rosa, Jake, and Charles are detectives. You’re mommy is a Sargent and is in charge of them. And then I’m a Lieutenant who is above your mommy, so I’m in charge of all of them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh. like Bumblebored? right?” “Yeah like Bumblebored”, Terry smiled. “Mommy talked about you guys.” “She said that you like yogurt and has twins like me and Jamie.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said Charly had a boy... like Atlas. He also likes food and has doggies”, grinned Jamie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Well she’s not wrong. It’s nice to meet you!”,</em> Charles said as he stuck his hand out towards Jamie. She grabbed his hand and giggled as he animatedly shook her tiny hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you”, Atlas copied as he reciprocated the action and shook Terry’s hand.<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">           The squad hung around the kids until visiting hours were almost over. While the others left the room, Jake made sure to put the twins into the hospital beds and make them comfortable. “Today is Saturday. Daddy’s gonna take you home in two days. So on Monday, we can go leave.” “Okay daddy.” “Bright and early, I promise”.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I give you a kiss?” “no thank you”, whispered Jamie. “Mhm mhn”, shook Atlas. “Hey it’s okay, I can wait. No kiss. How about a hug good night then?” “okay...that’s fine”, replied Jamie as Atlas nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake made quick work of hugging both kids as gently as he could and said good bye. Jake went home and began to officially unpack some clothes and began to build the beds. It took him about 3 hours and he still was barely half way done. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooo! They’re gonna need a dresser for their pajamas. And lights.... and....”, Jake trailed off. “I’ll just order some stuff from Ikea. I can always just buy more stuff when they’re home”. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stayed up for a better part of the night setting up the room and assembling furniture. He didn’t care if he was tired, he was gonna make sure that his kids at least had a decent room to sleep in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP to the late Chadwick Boseman. He inspired a new generation. </p>
<p>  Bumblebored is supposed to be Professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Learning Curve part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake’s first day with the twins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italic is Atlas speaking<br/>Bold is Jamie speaking<br/>Jake is in standard font</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            The next two days flew by without a hitch. Jake made sure to visit Amy that Sunday without the kids. He didn’t want them to see Amy until she was out of the coma, so that they could see that she was alive and could maybe talk her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Jake had promised, he was at the hospital at 9 in the morning. He would’ve been there earlier but he was still Jake; always running late. He did his usual routine of signing in and walking to the children’s wing of the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Detective, how are you?”, greeted Nurse Emma cheerily. “Hi Emma, I’m good. Just ready to take these munchkins home.” “Alright, the other nurses helped them get dressed, so they’re all ready. I’m just gonna print out some forms for you to sign and some files for you to keep. I’ll meet you at the front desk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Morning daddy”. </em>“Hi Atlas, you ready to go see our home?”<em> “Mhm”,</em> he nodded. Jamie was currently using the bathroom with the help of another nurse as she was too small to reach the toilet herself . <b>“Daddy!”,</b> Jamie yelled as she hugged Jake’s legs. “Hi honey, how ya doin?” <b>“I’m fine daddy”.</b> “You ready to blow this popsicle stand?” <b>“yeah”.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as Jake wanted to pick them up, he settled for letting the twins walk alongside him, as he figured they needed to stretch their legs anyway. Atlas was more willing to examine his surroundings while Jamie preferred to keep her head down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nurse Emma handed Jake 3 separate folders, each containing important information. “This white folder contains their legal information such as the data from their DNA tests and 2 birth certificates. The red folder is for Jamie, it contains her medical history, or what we have so far and a diet plan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The green folder is Atlas’ and contains the same forms. They’ll need to see a primary doctor, an optometrist, and should be tested for any learning disabilities. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you know, they’re severely underweight but there’s a strong chance that they’ll be fine, physically. However, mental, emotional, and behavioral problems may arise along the way. If you run into any issues, my number is in the white folder. I’ll try and help you anyway I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Emma...this...thismeans a lot.” “It’s gonna be a long road but you can do it. Anyways, bye you two”, she said as she kneeled down infront of them. “You guys are awesome.” Atlas and Jamie smiled as they hugged nurse Emma goodbye. “I’ll see you guys when you come visit your mommy okay?”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas whispered something in Nurse Emma’s ear as he pulled away. “Mhm,” she hooded, “I promise”. “Come on guys, Jake ushered. “We’ll see you later Emma”, he waved.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After struggling with the car seats for roughly 20 minutes, Jake finally had the kids strapped up and ready to go. The drive back home was gonna take them about 25 minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being a detective, the first instinct that came to Jake was to observe his kids to see how they responded to their environment. Every so often, Atlas would look out the window but spent most of his time playing with his hands. Jamie on the other hand, didn’t particularly do anything besides kick her feet and maybe play with her car seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake made a mental note to document their behaviors in case he needed to discuss it with a professional. After a long 27 minute drive, they had finally arrived at the apartment. “Okay guys this is it”, he said as he held the key towards the keyhole. “Welcome home”, he announced as he pushed the door open.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The living room wasn’t changed that drastically, save for the few toys that were dispersed around the room. The kitchen now had small, red and blue step stools for easier access, pushed against one of the walls. “Look”, Jake said as he opened a big drawer in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“This is where your cups and plates and silverware are gonna be so it’s easier for you to reach.” “<em>what’s sliverwares daddy?”</em>You use </span> <span class="s2"><em>silverware</em></span> <span class="s1"> to eat food. Like this”, he said as a grabbed a plastic, purple spoon, “is a spoon and it’s best for eating ice cream or cereal”. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held up a green, plastic fork next, “you can use forks to poke things like fruit or pasta. And this here,” he grabbed a blue, plastic knife, “you can use to cut food or to spread things around.” <b>“Like what?” </b>“Well...uhh... you can use it to cut a sandwich in half or to spread peanut butter on some bread.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           </span><b>“What’s that?” </b>“Peanut butter is something made from peanuts. I’ll let you guys try some later. Come on lemme finish showing you around. This is the bathroom. Y’all are potty trained right?” <em>“Mhm.” </em>“Here are more step stools in case you need help reaching the toilet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took them across the hall and further down until they were standing infront of a slightly ajar door. “This is mommy and daddy’s room. If you need anything, you can come in and tell us okay? Just make sure to knock first.” The twins walked around the room for a minute, looking at pictures and touching furniture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright one more stop, follow me. This is your room.” Jake opened the door to reveal a white room with two beds, some furniture, and a few toys. “We can paint the walls your favorite color (s) and decorate a bit more with things you like.” The twins quietly examined the room, looking at toys and even outside the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“is this mine?”</em>, Atlas asked his father as he pointed to a bed. “Yep that one can be yours. And the other one is Jamie’s. You both have your own beds to sleep in”. <b>“never had a bed before”,</b> stated Jamie as she sat on the edge of her new bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake just stood by the door and watched the twins silently move around the room, admiring their new things. “You’re clothes are in here”, he stated as he pointed to a dresser, “one side for each of you and your shoes and nice clothes are in the closet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The closet seemed to be a trigger word of some sort as Jamie backed away to stand against the wall furthest from the closet. Atlas looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at the open closet.<em> “no... I’ll be good. i’ll be good”,</em> he whispered as he curled in on himself.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, what... what’s goin on?” <em>“I’ll be good, I promise.” </em><b>“No closet, no closet!” </b>Jake was at a loss for words; he didn’t expect this kind of reaction from them simply seeing a closet. He gently approached Atlas, who was now curled up in the fetal position on the floor. “Hey, daddy’s here. You’re safe, I’m here.” He gently scooped Atlas into his arms and held him to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held him there till his sobbing subsided a bit. He then went to stand in front of Jamie, effectively blocking her view of the closet. She visible relaxed a bit as she looked into her father’s eyes. “I got ya, come here”, he said as he held out his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gently placed hers into his and closed her eyes as her father engulfed her in a hug. They stayed like this for 15 minutes before Jake spoke again. “How about I remove the door and put a light in there so you can see there’s nothing there?”<em> “O..okay,” </em>Atlas hiccuped as he nodded his head. <b>“yeah, yeah”. </b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lets get something to eat. You must be hungry.” He carried Atlas to the kitchen as Jamie stood close to Jake as he walked to the kitchen. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make them as he didn’t want to give them anything with peanut butter or cheese just yet. He took a chance and settled for making them a ham and cheese sandwich with carrots and cucumbers on the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, this is how you use a knife”, he said as he spread mayo on a slice of bread and then used it to cut the sandwich in half. The kids eyed the food suspiciously before taking a bite. They slowly ate their food as Jake went to work removing their closet door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           Afterwards, Jake grabbed</span> some clothes and a towel for each of the kids and placed them in the bathroom. “Hey Jamie, Atlas, do you wanna take a bathe?” <em>“Mmm”.</em> “Plates and cups go in the sink when you’re done.” The kids did as they were told and met Jake in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you wanna take a bath together or by yourselves?”<b> “Can I play with the toys?”,</b> Jamie asked as she shifted from foot to foot. “Sure thing”.<b> “Thank you daddy”,</b> she smiled slightly as she walked back to </span> <span class="s2">her</span> <span class="s1"> room.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            “Come on Atlas, I guess you’re first”, Jake said as he held his right hand out for Atlas to grab and lead him into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll like it... there’s bubbles and you can even play with toys”. Atlas eyed Jake dubiously for a moment before placing his hand in Jake’s. He wasn’t exactly sure what was in store for him but he was willing to try if his daddy held his hand along the way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Learning Curve part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Atlas watched as Jake fill the tub with warm water before turning to him. “You ever had a bathe before?” <em>“Mmhmn”.</em> “They’re to help you get clean. You get undressed and wash yourself. You can sit and play in the water and with toys too if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas nodded in understanding as he began to take of his shorts. He struggled a bit so Jake helped him by unbuttoning his pants. Atlas unzipped and stepped out and proceeded to remove his underwear. As he was taking off his shirt, Jake added some strawberry scented bubble bath to the water and turned off the faucet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jake turned back around, Atlas was standing completely naked and seemed a bit shy. “Come on lemme help you in”. Jake picked Atlas up from under his armpits and gently placed him in the warm water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let Atlas get acclimated to what he was experiencing before he decided to actually wash him. He managed to examine Atlas’ body before he got in the water and was disappointed in what he saw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though they had left the hospital a little over a week ago, there were still cuts and bruises that were healing rather slowly. There were little burns on different parts of his body that may have been caused by cigarettes. There was also a scar that spanned from his right shoulder blade to the middle of his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">5 minutes went by when Jake finally snapped out of his thoughts and began to bathe Atlas. “When I was your age I used to love taking baths. I would play with my ninja turtles and the bubbles.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I like the bubbles daddy”.</em> “Look,” Jake took a handful of soap and put it on Atlas’ face before he did the same to himself. “We’re Soapbeard the Pirate, argh!” Atlas giggled as Jake continued to scrub his body. He applied a small bit of shampoo in his hair and rinsed that out before draining the water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake grabbed a yellow towel for Atlas as he stood up. “That was nice wasn’t it?” <em>“Yeah I liked it”. </em>Jake helped Atlas get dressed in a blue and yellow transformers shirt with loose blue shorts and sat him on the bathroom counter to do his hair. “You know, you look a lot like your mommy.” Atlas smiled eagerly as he looked at his father in the mirror, <em>“really?!” </em>“Yeah, you have her hair color and her eyes. You even have her nose”, he said as he booped Atlas’ nose and watched him scrunch it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, its your sisters turn.” Atlas held his arms out for Jake to carry him as they walked to the twins room. Jamie was nowhere to be seen so he headed towards the living room ,where he saw her slowly flipping through the pages of the book, “The Little Engine that Could.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jamie it’s your turn”, he said as he placed Atlas on the couch. “<b>Okay daddy”,</b> she grabbed his hand and followed after him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake repeated the same process he did with Atlas: he asked if she had ever had a bath then explained the purpose of them. He filled the tub and helped her remove her clothes before placing her in the water. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He examined her body too, the way he did Atlas. She had cuts, bruises, and a small scar on the bottom left of her lip. She had some cigarette burns on her body too, yet, not as many as Atlas had. Jake also noticed that she had limited range in her right arm as she didn’t (or couldn’t) lift it above her head.<br/>
</span>            Her skin was very pale, he could see most of her veins, however; there was no doubt that she was his daughter. She had his eyes, nose, and even his curly brown hair. <b>“what’s this?”,</b> she asked as she held up a blue, rubber duck. “That’s a rubber ducky, they’re fun to play with in the bath. They go quack”.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jamie looked at the duck then quacked as she splashed the duck in the water. Jake cleaned </span> <span class="s1">her body and washed her hair before wrapping her up in a soft, green towel to dry off. Jake dressed her in a ninja turtle shirt with black shorts and a pair of colorful socks to keep her feet warm. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat her on the counter, in front of the mirror, and began to brush her hair out. <b>“Daddy! Look! We look alike!”,</b> she squealed as Jake gently ran the brush through her hair. “Yeah the only difference is you kinda have your mother’s smile”, he said as he put her hair into two small buns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">            </span><b>“Thank you daddy”,</b> she beamed as she squirmed on the counter. Jake chuckled and carried her to the living room to be with Atlas. “You guys can play while daddy does some reading. I’ll make dinner when I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">            Jake read through each of the kids medical files Emma gave him earlier in the day and the manila folders from the first time he met the kids. The manila folder contained information regarding their genetic information and facts pertaining to the case.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jamie had an old (and incorrectly healed) injury to her right rotator cuff; just as Jake had suspected. There were also clear signs of physical abuse as shown in the evidence pictures.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="Apple-converted-space">            There were pictures of both kids scars, their cuts and bruises, and their burns. Jake could barely get through the sections that detailed the sexual abuse they went through and the rape kit pictures almost made him vomit.</span> </span> <span class="s1">  </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            A quick glance to the right made Jake’s heart hurt. Jamie was playing with the Anatex rollercoaster toy while Atlas flipped through all the books in the living room. Why that animal did this to them, he would never understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At around 5:30 Jake began to cook some chicken and rice with broccoli. He would’ve given them Mac and cheese but he didn’t know if they were lactose intolerant and didn’t want to upset their stomach. The kids ate most of their food, which wasn’t saying much seeing as Jake gave them about a quarter of their recommended serving size.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            However, they ate without feeling sick so he got them ready for bed. Jamie was put into a paw patrol shirt with blue shorts while Atlas was put in a matching Spider-Man shirt and short set. He showed them the proper way to brush their teeth and for how long before putting them in their respective beds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“can you tell us a story?”</em> <b>“Mama used to tell us stories sometimes.”</b> “Yeah, I’ll get a book. Be right back.” Jake ended up grabbing The Little Engine that Could and read until the kids fell asleep. He pulled up their blankets and made sure the nightlight in the closet was on before he got ready for bed himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After showering and brushing his teeth, Jake found himself laying in bed, going over today’s events. The kids came home and were okay until they saw the closet. Jake did </span> <span class="s2"><em>not</em> </span> <span class="s1">anticipate the meltdown that ensued but he figured that was the emotional/behavioral issues that Emma was talking about.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stayed up for a bit longer, if only to make sure that his kids were alright. When he didn’t hear any noise coming from down the hall, he allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t been active. I’ve been working at both jobs and usually just knock out when I get home. I appreciate you guys for commenting and waiting on the updates. I’m gonna try and be more consistent with uploads but we’ll have to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Italics- Atlas<br/>Bold is Jamie<br/>Jake is standard text</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            The next day, Jake found himself awake at 6 in the morning. He wasn’t sure if the twins were awake; so he just silently laid in bed, letting his thoughts run wild. As far as he knew, the twins slept soundly through the night with no problems.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just hoped that was true. Wanting to see for himself, Jake quietly got out of bed and silently creeped towards the twins room. Atlas had slept his blankets off himself, which were now dangling haphazardly off his feet. Jamie, who started the night with two pillows, nowhad a pillow tucked safely in her arms as she slept soundly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake had a suspicion that they didn’t sleep throughout the entire night, but there wasn’t much he could do now. After cleaning and organizing the living room a bit, Jake made himself a pot of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At around 7:30, Jake heard his phone ping, indicating he got a text message. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake, how’s it goin?- Rosa<br/>The kids are doing alright, I guess. They ate the food I gave them with no problems and I think I they slept through the night.- Jake<br/></span>Think?- Rosa<br/>Well, they’re asleep now and they didn’t make any noise throughout the night.- Jake</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unbeknownst to Jake, Jamie had awoken and quietly slinked out of her room into the kitchen. Jake wasn’t sure what, but something had caught his eye and caused him to look up, meeting Jamie’s light brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Jamie”. <b>“Hi daddy”.</b> “What’re you doing up? It’s almost 8 in the morning”. Jamie shrugged her shoulders as she stood by the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want some breakfast?” <b>“what’s bweakfist?” </b>“It’s good, usually a meal, you eat when you wake up. There’s all kinds of breakfast foods like cereal, pancakes or waffles, stuff like that.” <b>“okay, can I have some?”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing”. Jake put a waffle in the toaster while Jamie grabbed a plate from her drawer. “Wait for it to cool”, Jake stated as he drizzled a bit of syrup around. Jamie nodded as she stuck her index finger in one of the waffle pockets and licked it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake quietly made his way towards the twins room to see if Atlas was awake. “Hey bud”, he whispered as he leaned against the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“hi”.</em> “Did you sleep okay?” <em>“I think so.” </em>Jake chuckled softly at that, “that’s okay. You hungry? Jamie’s eating waffles.” <em>“waffles?” </em>He repeated, looking completely baffled. “Yeah, it’s something you can eat when you wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas reached his arms out for Jake to pick him up as he yawned and stretched. Jake complied and carried Atlas to the kitchen and made him a waffle, as well. Jamie was drinking her apple juice as Jake began to talk to them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys can play while daddy makes some calls. We need to get you guys to the doctors so they can keep you healthy”, Jake finished as he placed Atlas in the chair across from Jamie. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">            After spending an hour on the phone with the doctors office, Jake was able to set up a physical, an allergy test, and a round of vaccines for each of the kids for Thursday morning.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that daddy’s done, do you guys wanna watch a movie with me?” “A movie is like a book, it tells a story, except that it moves across the screen.” Jake gave each kid a small bowl of popcorn, some skittles, and some watered down apple juice to eat while the movie played.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed quiet as they watched while Jake explained what some of the animals on screen were. <b>“I like movies. Can we watch another one please?” </b>“Sure, let’s watch The Incredibles. It’s a movie about a family that has superpowers.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake and the twins spent a better part of the afternoon just watching movies together. For lunch, Jake made the kids chicken soup with toast on the side. For dinner, the kids had home cooked chicken nuggets and fries with ketchup.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bathe time consisted of both kids playing the tub together while Jake assisted. He put Jamie in a ninja turtle onesie and Atlas in a power ranger shirt and matching blue shorts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake skipped the bedtime story in favor of telling the twins some news. “Alright guys, you gotta get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.” <em>“what’s happening daddy?” </em>“Tomorrow is the day we’re gonna go visit mommy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this, both kids ears perked up and their eyes got brighter.<b> “We’re gonna see mommy?</b> <em>“Really?!”</em> “Yeah we’re gonna be there bright and early. So you need to sleep now so that you’re all refreshed for her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Okay daddy. I wanna see mama.” </em>“Me too. We gotta go to sleep and then in the morning we’re gonna eat breakfast, get dressed, and go to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet dreams. If you need me, just come into my room.” Atlas and Jamie nodded a bit as Jake kept speaking.” I’m serious, if you wake up in the night because of a nightmare or need something to drink, you can just come in my room and wake me up okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">            </span><em><b>“yes daddy.” </b></em>“Alright.” Jake ruffled Atlas’ hair and patted Jamie’s shoulder as a form of saying goodnight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake wasn’t sure if he was ready to see for the kids to Amy yet but they were gonna have to visit her eventually. With so much on his mind, Jake texted Terry for advice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hey Charles, can I talk to you buddy?- Jake<br/></span>Sure! You know I always have time for you Jakey!- Charles<br/>So I’m taking the twins to visit Amy tomorrow.- Jake <br/>That’s great! Are you excited?- Charles </p>
<p class="p1">I mean of course I am. I went without her for 4 years. I just... i just don’t want the kids to see her like that.- Jake<br/>If we’re being honest Jakey, they’ve more than likely seen her in worse states. They were stuck with him for 3 years.- Charles</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yeah, I guess it’s just me then. I know I saw her the other day but it... it just hurts to see her that way, you know? I know it’s selfish but it’s just too much.- Jake<br/></span>Jake...it’s a lot for everybody; think of how Amy feels. This is bigger than just you. It’s gonna be you, Amy, and your kids. You guys got this.- Charles</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">T</span><span class="s1">hanks buddy, you’re right. I just gotta get my head out my ass and face it.- Jake<br/></span>No problem Jakey :). Get some sleep.- Charles</p>
<p class="p1">Night Charles.- Jake</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Peraltiago family goes for a little visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thanks again for your patience! And for that, I have another chapter for you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Italics- Atlas<br/>Bold is Jamie<br/>Jake is standard text</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>            Jake woke up and sat in bad as he took a look around. “today’s the day. Need to get ready”, he said as he rolled out of bed and made his way to his kid’s room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both kids were awake and attempting to dress each other when Jake walked in. He chuckled slightly as he took the shirt off Atlas’ head. “Morning, what’re you guys up to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           </span><b>“We wanna see mama, so we have to get dressed.”</b> “How about we eat breakfast first and then get dressed.” Jake prepared some pancakes for the kids and himself with orange juice to go with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they had finished eating and Jake washed the dishes, he got the twins dressed in simple outfits before brushing their hair. Atlas had on a blue shirt imprinted with a green dinosaur roaring and some green shorts while Jamie had a yellow shirt with a blue dump truck saying “I love you loads” with brown cargo shorts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas’ curls were brushed to the side as to stay out of his face and Jamie’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple small braids. Jake got dressed quickly and met the kids by the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed their reusable bottles and filled them with water before guiding the kids out the door. The car ride to the hospital was filled with much anticipation. Jamie gently kicked her legs as Atlas played with his little feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><b>“Daddy. Look! It’s the hospital.”</b> <em>“We go see mommy!”</em> Atlas excitedly shouted as he kicked his legs indications he wanted out of his car seat. “Yeah it is. Let’s go”. The twins all but jumped out the car as Jake unbuckled them and eagerly jittered about.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they approached the front desk, they were met with a very familiar face. “Good morning Detective Peralta, how are you doing?”, smiled Nurse Emma as she held some files to her chest. “Hi Emma, I’m doing alright. We’re just here to visit Amy.” “Mhm. Hi Jamie, Hi Atlas. How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><b>“good. We’re hear to see mommy”. </b>“I see.” <em>“did you...” </em>“I promised you right? And I kept it,” she smiled at Atlas as he hugged her. Jake smiled and finished signing in before grabbing the hands of the twins. “Gotta go Emma, we’ll talk to you later.” “Bye Detective, bye kids”, she waved as they turned the corner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you guys ready to see mommy?” <em>“Mhm”</em><b> “Yeah” </b>“okay. Wait here. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” Much to Jake’s surprise, Amy was sitting up and awake in her hospital bed. Jake’s breath hitched in his throat ...”amy”, he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of her name, Amy turned around to face the door and smiled softly at Jake. “H...Hi Jake,” she rasped out. “Oh Ames, I missed you so much!” He cried out as he grabbed her hands. “I missed you too jake”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey I have some people that wanna see you. Mind if I let them in?” Amy looked apprehensively at Jake as he opened the door wide enough to slip out. In less than a minute, he was back holding 2 very special little guests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Mama!”</em> screamed Atlas as he held his arms out for her and began kicking to be put down. Jake complied as he let Atlas run into Amy’s arms to pull him on the bed. She held him close and rocked side to side slightly as she stretched her left arm out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake got the memo and deposited Jamie in her lap next to Atlas. <b>“Mama”</b> “jamie”. Amy snuggled her children close as a few tears slipped down her face. “I.. how have you guys been?” <em>“Daddy’s been taking care of us”</em> “looks like he’s doing a great job”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sat next to his wife and kids as he went to cuddle them. Amy flinched slightly before apologizing, “so...sorry. I guess I’m a little jumpy.” “It’s okay. It’s my fault,” Jake said as he moved a few inches away. “How long have you been awake?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“since last night. I didn’t know where they were and I began to freak out”, Amy stated. “The nurses told me a little bit of what happened. That the twins and I were in comas but they got discharged a few days ago.” Amy gently rocked both her kids as she stared off into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The night I got kidnapped... was the first time I found out I was pregnant. I peed on the stick and it came back positive. I wanted to visit a doctor a few days later to get an official test but...” she trailed off. She sighed before speaking again, “I was so excited to tell you; we we’re pregnant. we missed out on that.”<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During Amy’s pause, two nurses walked in the room to check on the family. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi detectives, we just wanted to see how you’re doing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">           “She’s actually a Sargent. But we’re doing alright.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">           “We just wanted to let you know that she’ll be able to leave in the next couple days. We just want to monitor her for the next two nights before we let her go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            “That’s amazing thank you.” Jake smiled as he gently dismissed the nurses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hear that Ames?! You get to leave soon and our family can finally be together.” Amy smiled slightly as she nuzzled Atlas. Jamie was silently playing with the parts of Amy’s hair that weren’t too tangled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake took a minute to watch the scene before him; he’d never seen Amy look so destroyed. Yet, there was a sense of happiness in her body language and expressions that Jake could only chalk up to her being with her kids, and maybe with him, again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next hour and a half was spent with Jake informing Amy about all she missed, whether it was with the squad or in everyday life. “It’s an...interesting show.... I don’t know if you’ll like it though.” “thank you Jake”, Amy went to hug him but forgot about the kids in her lap and smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake got the message and hugged her around the kids. “Anytime Ames. We’ll be here to get you Friday morning okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you get me friday evening instead?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure Ames. Well we gotta scram. I’ll let the squad know you’re awake so they can say hey.“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay jake. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too babe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            With that, Jake took the all too calm toddlers and headed out the door. He ran into one of the nurses responsible for Amy who had stopped in earlier during his visit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            “Mr. Peralta, we wanted to inform you about your wife and her time her. Your wife was treated for a tear and inflammation in her esophagus which caused the coffee grounds emesis you saw in the ambulance. We were able to go in during surgery and fix the issue. The procedure itself is considered of low risk; in normal circumstances she would’ve been treated and able to go home the same day. However, since her body was not in it’s usual shape; we felt it would be better to put her in a medically induced coma to allow her body ample time to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">            “We’ve cleaned her wounds and put her on antibiotics. We’re keeping her for two more nights just to see if the antibiotics are effective, otherwise, we’ll prescribe new ones.”</span>  “Okay”<br/>“We’ve done all that we can for the time being.”<br/>“thank you. I appreciate it”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a problem Detective”, smiled the lithe nurse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Come on”, nudged Jake to the toddlers as they said good bye and exited the building to go home.</span><br/><br/>            <b>“daddy, when does mommy leave?” </b>“In two days. So not tomorrow but the day after tomorrow.” <b>“okay”</b> The ride home was filled with quiet bliss as Jake hummed to Taylor Swift while the twins watched the scenery pass on by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Check ups and Check ins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and the twins go to the Pediatrician.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter update!<br/>I tried to do a lot of research so hopefully the medical information I proved is accurate or at least realistic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">            Thursday morning found itself to be a bit chaotic. Jake and the kids were supposed to head to the pediatricians office in an hour and a half but kept running into small issues.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Atlas struggled to wake up so Jake had to dress a half asleep toddler. Even though he wasn’t necessarily heavy, dressing a toddler was something Jake had never done before; making the task that much more difficult.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jamie was easy to dress, however, getting her to eat proved to be a more arduous task. Not wanting to force her, Jake allowed Jamie the option to eat later in the day instead. Atlas, on the other hand, ate a very small portion of breakfast before deciding he was full. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright guys. Today’s the day we go to the doctors”.<b> “they make us helfy right?” </b>“Yeah they keep you healthy.” Jake packed the kids into the car so that they were on their way. The drive was about 15 minutes so Jake figured he’d play some music for the tiny tots.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Atlas appeared to register the music and quietly listened as the lyrics played. Jamie bopped her head to the sides a bit as she fidgeted with the straps of her car seat. Once there, the (incomplete) Peraltiago family had to wait for 30 minutes in the waiting room before they were called back to a room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hello Mr. Peralta, the doctor will be right with you. How old did you say the twins were?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’re 3.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So their exam is going to include 5 different components. A blood pressure and vision check, a weight/ height check, physical exam, and updating their immunizations. The doctor is also gonna ask you some questions”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> “Like what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Like how they’re eating habits are and also their sleeping patterns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh”, Jake nodded, “okay. Simple enough.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">About 10 minutes later is when the Doctor finally made his appearance. “Morning, I’m Doctor Steinbeck, how are you today?” “I’m okay. “And how about these little ones here?”, he asked as he crouched to be eye level with the toddlers. <em>“okay”</em> <b>“I’m fine”</b> “good. Let’s get started.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“First, I’m going to measure their height and weigh them. Who wants to go first?”<b> “I’ll go”,</b> Jamie raised her hand. “Alright. Detective, they need to be undressed for this portion of the exam. Jake had Atlas and Jamie dressed down to their underwear as the doctor checked their heights and weights. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright detective. Atlas weighs 23.5lbs and is 30. 1 inches tall. The average height and weight for children his sex and age is 26.5 pounds to 38.5 pounds with a height ranging anywhere from 35.75 to 40.25 inches.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jamie weighs 22.1 pounds and is 28.2 inches tall. For her sex and age, the average is 25.25 to 38 pounds and height ranges from 34.75 to 39.75 inches. These numbers put them below the 3rd percentile but this is understandable since they were deprived essential nutrients during their earlier years.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’ll be measured on their own growth chart until their about 5 years old. Theymight be caught up to their peers by then but if not then we’ll stick to their own curves.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p3">            Jake got the kids dressed as Doctor Steinbeck grabbed the blood pressure cuff for children. “Their blood pressure and heart rate are up to par. Next is the vision test.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jake placed the kids behind the yellow line so the vision test could begin. “Jamie, can you read the first line?” <b>“yes” </b></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <b>“E...F...P...l...E...C...F...E...L...O...L...E...F...O...D”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Good job. You did really well. </span>Atlas it’s your turn.” <em>“...okay.”</em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s the first line?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“E.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How about the 4 line?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“P...E...C...F...D”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What about this line?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“...D....E...r?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay that was good.” Dr. Steinbeck turned to Jake before speaking again. “It seems Atlas is having some problems with his vision. He’s exhibiting signs of myopia- or near sightedness. We’ll schedule an appointment with an optometrist to get him fitted for eyeglasses.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm okay. Makes sense. His mother and I have some vision problems too.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the appointment consisted of the Dr. Steinbeck checking the children’s hearing and asking Jake some questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How are their eating habits?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t give them large portions but they clean their plates.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How often do they sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I put them to bed at around 7:30 p.m. They wake up at about 8:30ish in the morning, give or take.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s good. Most 3 year olds get anywhere from 10-13 hours of sleep. Do they take naps?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not that I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright Mr. Peralta, here comes the hardest part- immunizations. They’re really behind on their shots, but we don’t want to give them all their shots at once. So what we’ll do is, give them the first round of shots and then have them come back in a few months for the next rounds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay”, Jake nodded as the doctor went to collect the vaccinations the twins needed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright guys, you’re gonna need you’re vaccinations which means you’ll have to get some shots.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Shots?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They take a needle and put it in your arm to give you medicine that keeps you from getting sick. A needle is sharp, so it might hurt but I’ll be here to help make it feel better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>“Mm, okay.”</b> <em>“Okay daddy” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><em><br/></em></span>            “Alright, this time you guys can take it together as we have nurses. You ready?”, questioned Doctor Steinbeck as he rolled out a table containing various vaccines. <em>“yes”,</em> whispered Atlas as Jake hoisted him onto the table. Jamie was quiet as she was placed to the left of Atlas.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Small needles were coming at the children left and right, yet, neither one made a sound as they were poked and prodded multiple times. As a matter of fact, it was Jake who needed reassurance that the twins were alright.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright Mr. Peralta, they’ve completed the major parts of their first check up. Good job guys”, he said as he gave each twin a hi -5. “Once we complete their allergy test, they’ll be good to go home.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The allergy test took around 30 minutes, but proved to be well suggested. Turns out Atlas had a reaction to pollen and tree nuts. Jamie on the other hand, was allergic to dust, mold, and fish. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Detective, you and your wife have allergies yes?” “Yeah. Amy’s allergic to dogs and I’m allergic to bees. Deathly allergic”. “Thank you Detective. Well that concludes your first check up. Good job kids.” Dr. Steinbeck gave each child a tootsie roll pop as the nurses cleaned up the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Make sure to stick to their diet plan and to monitor their habits such as sleeping and behavior and alert us if anything has changed or is new. Also make sure to keep a few epi-pens around, especially for you and Atlas. You don’t want to take any chances.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright kids, I’ll see you in about 5 months. Take care.” Atlas and Jamie waved good bye to the Doctor and Nurses while Jake set up another appointment at the front desk.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once in the car, Jake couldn’t help but to wonder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, how did you guys learn to read? Did you get books... or... how” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <b>“Bald man used to give mama chalk. She would write on the floor and teach us letters and how to read.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Yeah. Bald man wasn’t as mean as the bad men. He only hurted us when the others were around.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <b>“Daddy, are we going home now?”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah... we’re going home.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Amy comes home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my babes! New chapter! I’m gonna try and get on a schedule and post at least 2 chapters a week, maybe one at the beginning and one near the end. Since I have two jobs and I’m currently in the process of moving, I’ll try and post 2 more chapters before this weekend as I’ll be busy. Comment below and lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">            Ever since finding out that small bit of information yesterday in the car, Jake couldn’t get his mind to focus on anything else. There was soo much that he wanted to ask, both Amy and the kids, but he knew better than to push.<br/></span> <strong> “When do we get mommy?”</strong></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Later. When the sun goes down is when we’ll bring mommy home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Okay”.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, I’ll show you guys how to play Mario kart. It’s a video game.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I like this game. What’s the turtle’s name? </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bowser.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“no, no... this one?”,</em> Atlas </span> <span class="s2">pointed at as he shook his head. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s Yoshi. He’s a dinosaur. Roar!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em><b>“Woar!!” </b></em>Giggled the twins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minus the video games, Jake and the twins tried to adhere to their usual routine: breakfast, light reading/ playing with toys, lunch, miscellaneous activity, dinner, bath, book, bed. However, with Amy coming home later, Jake knew that they had to change their routine slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure if he wanted them to eat dinner before getting Amy or afterwards, but he figured he needed to figure it out before hey got her. If they waited, how would that affect their sleep schedules? Should they bathe before going to the hospital, that way they could just go to bed when they got home?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake was panicking a bit as he wasn’t sure what he should do. He grabbed his phone and waited until the person on the other end picked up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TERRY!”, he yelled. “IM FREAKING OUT! IS THIS WHAT A PANIC ATTACK FEELS LIKE? Whew. I DO NOT LIKE IT.... AT ALL.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jake. JAKE! Calm Down. Breathe. What’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re supposed to pick Amy up today and I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kids! We kinda have a routine going on and I don’t know what I should do as not to disrupt their routine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll, what time are you getting Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About 6. 6:30.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay so give them dinner and a bath and put them in some basic clothes and pick Amy up from the hospital. That way when they get home all they have to do is change. You and Amy can help them get ready for bed together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Right. Right. Okay cool cool cool. Thanks Terry. You’re the best”, Jake singsonged.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright guys, we’re gonna eat dinner and then take a bath. After that we’re gonna get dressed and get mommy. Yaaa!”, he softly cheered. Atlas’ eyes widened in joy as Jamie jumped up and down while clapping her little hands.<b> “Oh daddy! I’m excited.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the rest of the day, Jamie and Atlas excitedly chattered about as they went about their regular activities. <b>“And mama can help right daddy?!”</b> “Yeah sweetie. Let’s get you guys a bathe so we can leave in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At around 6:45 pm, Jake and the twins were in front of the hospital doors. <b>“Come on daddy, let’s go,”</b> Jamie urged as she pulled his right hand along. Jake chuckled, “alright alright come on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Detective!”, greeted nurse Emma cheerily. “Hi babes”, she said to the kids. “Hi Emma.” “Hi Jamie, Hi Atlas.”<em> “We’re here to pick up mama.”</em> <b>“Yeah. She gets to go home with us now!”</b> “I know and I’m so happy for you!” She held her arms out and the twins happily hugged her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That means I won’t get to see you guys again but that’s the way it should be. She’s waiting upstairs for you detective.” “Thank you Emma.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake carried Atlas in his arms as Jamie tried to keep up with his quick steps. <b>“We’re here.”</b> </span> <span class="s3"><em>“Open the door daddy”.</em></span> <span class="s1"> “Okay, here we are”.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake beamed as he saw Amy standing by the hospital bed talking to a nurse. She looked a bit healthier as she listened on. <b>“Mommy!</b> <em>Mama!”</em> Squealed the twins in pure excitement. Amy turned her head to look past the nurse as a smile spread across her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My babies! I missed you guys,” she said as she held her arms out. <b>“Mommy, we missed you too.” </b><em>“Are you ready to go home?”</em> “Yeah, I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse that was previously speaking to Amy turned her attention towards Jake. “Hello detective, good to see you again. As I stated last time you were here, we’ve done all we can for her physically. She responded well to the antibiotics so we’ll continue to give her that. She has to take 2 by mouth daily for the next week and a half. Otherwise, that’s all that’s left.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. We appreciate all your help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome, have a nice one detective.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright”, Jake clapped his hands, “let’s go home so we can go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Atlas held his mother’s hand and stayed as close as possible to her person as they walked to together; Jake and Jamie were walking in front of them. The hospital wasn’t that busy as the family made it to the front desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just have to sign mommy out and then we can go home.” Amy looked a bit anxious as she waited with Atlas. As they turned to walk out the door, Atlas saw a familiar face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“emma”,</em> he whispered as he let go of his mother’s hand and briskly walked to the Nurse. He gently tugged her scrub to get her attention.<em> “Thank you”,</em> he smiled softly, “<em>for keeping Mama safe.”</em> She kneeled down to ruffle his hair, “a promise is a promise.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned brightly as he hugged her tightly. “See ya around kiddo.” Atlas waved as he ran back to his mother, who looked a bit frightened as Atlas wasn’t by her side.After making sure he was okay, the family left the building.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“And we watched Finding Nemo with daddy too”,</b> stated Jamie in the car ride on the way home. “really?”<b> “Yeah mama it was about a fishy who gets lost and his daddy finds him. Like us.</b>” Jake smiled softly in the driver’s seat as he looked at Amy. A small smile appeared on her face as she continued to look at her hands.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on guys let’s get upstairs,” Jake said as he opened Amy’s door and helped her out. He unbuckled Atlas and placed him on his hip and unbuckled Jamie who held her arms out for Amy. Amy happily complied as she took the small child in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ve already had a bathe and dinner. We just have to change them and get ‘em in bed.” Amy nodded as Jamie snuggled further into her body. They quickly got the twins changed and read them a story before tucking them in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“I’m happy you’re home mama. Good night.”</em> “Atlas... what was that...with the nurse?” Amy questioned.<em> “Emma made me a promise. I was saying thank you.”</em> “What was it?” Jake asked next.<em> “That she’d keep mommy safe while she was in the hospital. And she did.”</em> Jake’s heart melted as he listened to Atlas speak. A small, but sad, smile appeared across Amy’s head as she kissed Atlas’ head goodnight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked over to Jamie’s bed and looked her in the eyes as she stroked her hair. “Sleep well. I love you,” she kissed her forehead and watched as Jamie smiled. “<b>I love you too Mama. G’night daddy.”</b> “Night Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Ames, whaddya wanna do? Hm? I could sleep in the guest room or maybe take the couch. I mean really, it’s your call. Amy...Ames?” Jake looked back to see Amy standing frozen by the desk in the room. “Ames...?” “I was standing right here when I found out I was pregnant and got kidnapped”, she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had just taken the pregnancy test and was nervous; so I figured I would begin making a new binder, just in case the test was positive. I saw the results... I was soo happy to tell you. but before I knew it... I woke up in an old, decrepit room with 5 men standing over me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Am-“ “it was Sergio Mindar. He was angry after Rosa and I attempted to go after him and ended up messing up one of his really big drug deals. He went after me cause I’m a Sargent. He..he said that “he always wanted to break a lady in power.”<br/></span><br/>“What about the pregnancy?”</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“There were other women but he said that he wanted to be the one to break me. He didn’t beat me as hard... but he raped me until the last month and a half of the pregnancy? I think. He didn’t want to feed me but he figured that he couldn’t </span> <span class="s3">break</span> <span class="s1">me if I was dead so he gave me food. Just enough to keep me alive and nothing more. When the twins came along, we were lucky if we got bread scraps every couple of months. I tried... i really did.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey hey hey, stop. You survived and brought two amazing kids into this world in the process. You did a good job babe. Don’t you forget.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Amy sighed as she laid upon the bed. “Jake... will you lay with me?” “Sure babe. Anything for you.” Jake laid next to the right of Amy as she scooted closer till her head was resting against his chest. She may have lost a significant amount of weight but she still fit against him like a puzzle.<br/><br/>            “Hey you don’t wanna change?” “No...please just hold me.” They stayed like that throughout the night. Jake wasn’t sure if Amy had fallen asleep, he didn’t care; he was just happy that she was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Long Days Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake realizes that the road to recovery means a lot of long days ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I’m gonna make an effort to reply to each one individually from now on to show my appreciation 😊.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            As the sun rose, Jake could feel something tickling his nose. A smile crossed his face as he remembered Amy got discharged last night and asked him to lay with her on the bed. They were still in their clothes from yesterday but if Amy didn’t care then he didn’t either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake made sure not to make too much movement as he tried to look at the clock next to him- 8:17 am it read. If he had to guess, the twins were probably awake and waiting in bed for them. They had a tendency to not leave their room, even if they were the first ones awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to be as slow as possible, Jake began to inch away from Amy to get breakfast started. The second Jake got his right leg free, Amy shot up and curled into herself in panic. Her eyes were wide with fear as she scanned the room and backed into the headboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Woah”, Jake immediately put his hands in the air as a defensive move. “hey hey hey. ames, it’s just me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Amy’s eyes frantically searched the area around her until they fell upon Jake’s face. “jake...” “yeah it’s just me Ames. I got ya.”<br/></span>            Amy let out a tense breath and visibly relaxed but still remained rigid, with knees tucked under her chin. “I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” “Hey it’s okay. No need to apologize babe. I’m gonna check on the kids and I’ll be back okay?” Amy nodded slightly as she kept her eyes fixated on a spot on the floor.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake carefully backed away from Amy and walked out the room to see if the kids were awake. <em>“Hi daddy.”</em> <b>“Morning Daddy.”</b> “Hi guys,” Jake said softly as he approached their beds. “You guys wanna help me make breakfast?” <b>“what are we making?”</b> “French toast with fruit.” Atlas reached his arms out for Jake to pick him up, which he did. <b>“Me too daddy. Please,”</b> Jamie asked as she crawled from underneath her blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, they didn’t weigh too much so Jake was able to hold Jamie and Atlas in each of his arms as they walked to the kitchen. “So this is what is like to have twins”, Jake thought. He placed them on the countertop by the sink, “wash your hands alright. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake softly rapped on his bedroom door as he slightly pushed it open. “amy...ames,” he called as he searched for her. She was still on the bed and hadn’t moved, only difference was that her head was now resting against her knees. “hey ames, it’s okay. It’s just me. How you feelin?” Amy looked up at Jake with with tears eyes, “I...I’m fine.” “Can I hug you?” “Mm.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake softly climbed next to Amy and pulled her into his arms and held her close. She melted in his embrace as a few tears slipped down her face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ “Ames, stop. It’s okay. it’s okay. The kids and I are making breakfast, you wanna help?” “No thank you.” “Alright, we’ll be back okay? You just lay down.” Amy nodded and did as she was told while Jake closed the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys ready?” <b>“yes daddy”</b> <em>“is mama awake?”</em> “Yeah but I thought it’d be nice to surprise her with breakfast in bed.” <b>“You can do that?”</b> Jake chuckled as he cracked an egg in a bowl, “yes, you can do that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake and the kids spent the next few minutes making French toast and cutting fruit. “Let’s get mommy her plate first okay?” <em>“Okay.”</em> “Here some juice and water for her,” he said as he gave Jamie the cups. “And here’s the plate, be careful okay,” he said as he gave Atlas the plate of food. <b>“Okay daddy.”</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, Jake knocked on the door before entering with an array of fresh fruit. <em>“Mama! Look!</em> <b>We have breakfast for you!” </b>Yelled the twins as they excitedly, but carefully carried the food into the room. Amy brightened up as she heard the sound of her children. “mor...morning.” <b>“Hi mama,”</b> Jamie said as she placed the drinks on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake placed Atlas to Amy’s left as he held onto the plate of food tightly. “thanks guys, thank you Jake.” “Mhmm.” “let’s go in the living room so we can eat breakfast together,” Amy stated as she picked up Jamie and handed her a drink to carry while Jake picked up Atlas and had him carry the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake turned on the tv as Amy deposited Jamie on the couch. Jake sat on the couch with Atlas in his lap as he flipped through the channels. “Hey look Ames, Scooby Doo.” The family happily sat and ate together as they watched the Scooby Doo gangs crazy ghostly shenanigans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I like her, she reminds me of mommy.”</em> “Who?” <em>“Wilma. She’s smart like mommy and funny.”</em> <b>“I like Shaggy. He’s silly daddy.”</b> “Yeah. Ames, did you like the breakfast?” “It was good Jake, thank you.” “<b>What are we doing today?”</b> “ I thought maybe we could do some drawing or dancing?” <b>“Okay.”</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Jake cleaned up the kitchen and dishes, Jamie toddled over to Amy and stood in front of her. <b>“Mama, can you read me this book? I never heared it before.”</b> “Yeah I’ll read it to you. Let’s go in the study.” As Jake moved around the kitchen, he caught Amy walking away with Jamie towards the study while carrying a book, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Daddy, will you play toys with me?” </em>“Yeah, we can play for a bit.” Jake and Atlas played with some of the toys in the living room for a while before Atlas ran off to use the bathroom. Amy and Jamie were rather quiet so Jake decided to check on them. What he found made him take a picture.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jamie had fallen asleep on Amy’s lap and had her head resting against Amy’s chest. Amy had a protective arm around her midsection while the other was barely holding onto the book they were reading. The flash from the phone caused Amy to wake up in a panic and wrap her arms tightly around Jamie’s waist. “Don’t touch her!” She yelled as she pulled Jamie into her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jamie’s eyes opened in fear as she gripped onto Amy’s shirt and began crying. <b>“Mama!”</b> Amy took Jamie and hid behind the chair. “Amy, it’s me Jake, your husband. We’re in the apartment in the study area. You’re safe. You guys are safe,” Jake tried to reassure her from across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy rocked Jamie as tears ran down both their faces. “I won’t hurt you. Just breathe.” At that moment, a thought crossed  mind as he turned to leave the room. He figured it would be best to intercept Atlas before he ran across the scene taking place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey bud, I need you to wait in your room for a few minutes okay?” <em>“What’s wrong?”</em> Atlas tried to look past Jake but couldn’t see into the study since it was at an angle. “Daddy will explain everything when he’s done okay?”<em> “Okay”,</em> Atlas whispered as he allowed Jake to guide him into his room. “I’ll be back I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amy... Jamie. Just listen to the sound of my voice okay? We’re in the apartment and you’re safe. You’re not back there anymore. You’re home.” “we’re not back anymore... we’re safe,” Amy whispered to herself as she kept a tight hold on Jamie. “We’re not back anymore.... we’re home and we’re safe.” After about 10 minutes, Jake was able to walk behind the study chair and place Jamie in his lap as he hugged both wife and child.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we’re safe.” “Yeah I got you.” Amy let Jake bring her into their bedroom and guide her onto the bed. He placed Jamie next to her as he walked out to get Atlas. <em>“You made mama cry,”</em> he stated as he fidgeted angrily in Jake’s arms. He was placed on Amy’s left side as Jake spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Mommy was just remembering some of the things the bad men did to her and it made her scared and sad. That happens and it’s okay.” Atlas looked skeptical as he curled up next to Amy. “I wouldn’t hurt her... I promise,” Jake declared as he looked Atlas in the eyes. He nodded before leaning his head on Amy’s arm. Another part of Jake’s heart broke as he looked at how broken and afraid his wife and children were.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I stated before, I’ll try and make sure I put trigger warnings before any parts that warrant it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy reveals some more information about some of the traumas her and the kids went through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- I don’t know if there is anything that will trigger anyone but just in case, I’m putting this disclaimer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Amy spent the rest of the day, locked away in the bedroom with the kids. Unsure of what to do, Jake just made sure to bring them food and enough water to keep their hunger at bay. Amy held Atlas and Jamie close as she rocked from side to side on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy lifted her head as she heard a knock on the door. “Uh... Ames... I just wanted to see how you guys were holding up.” “uhhh.... good. just got a little scared. they used to take pictures you know?” Jake carefully approached the bed as Amy continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They usually took pictures of me but sometimes Jamie and Atlas were there. I was usually naked, because they didn’t ever really give us clothes, and they would barge in and forcefully take pictures. the flash just triggered something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Can I ask you a question? You screamed “don’t touch her” as the flash went off. did that happen a lot?” <br/></span>“What do you mean?” <br/>“The nurses said that there were signs of sexual abuse as well as physical abuse. did that happen a lot when you were there?”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“not to my face. Even though we were trapped there, I wasn’t always with them”, she said referring to the twins. “There were a lot of things that happened that I didn’t know about. There were also some things I knew about but didn’t didn’t witness. Unfortunately, I witnessed Jamie and Atlas getting harassed a lot. It was too many times to count.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like I wanted to witness it either. There were a few times when we were in the room and I was teaching them basic things such as different parts of the body such as hands, feet, eyes and nose and Sergio’s men would come in and pull us apart. Sometimes it was because they were trynna teach me a lesson, but really? They did it cause it was fun for them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ames... you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want too. You can stop.” <br/>A few tears slipped down Amy’s face as she shook her head and continued. “They always got joy out of the physical abuse. I don’t know why they started sexually abusing them too though. they never seemed to care about the twins until they got older.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sergio’s men would either physically hold me down or just handcuff me to a chair that they brought with them and make me watch. If I fought or talked back, then they burned me with cigarettes before burning themtoo. they also used to use a really thick leather belt to beat them with.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy gently roused the twins to alertness. “Jamie... Atlas, stand up please.” The twins nodded and did as they were told. Amy gently removed their clothes until they were standing in their underwear. <b>“Whatchu doin mommy?”</b> “I’m showing daddy some of the cuts and scars the mean men left on you.”<b>“Oh.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m sure you’ve seen most, if not, all their cuts and such. Right?” <br/>“I mean yeah, I saw when I first gave them a bath.” <br/>“This one along Atlas’ back was caused by a whip. <br/></span>“A WHIP?!” <br/>“yeah. they thought it’d be fun to try out a new “toy”. Atlas bled for a few weeks; he couldn’t move his back a certain way without the cut opening again.”</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And you saw that?” “Yeah, they made me watch. I couldn’t look away otherwise they’d be punished.”<br/></span>“I mean, that already sounds like a punishment to me”, Jake whispered to himself. “How were they punished? I mean they were already being beaten and whipped?” <br/>“they broke bones or messed with their joints.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"><em>            “Hello detective”, smirked John, the biggest in terms of height, of Mindar’s men. “its sargent,” she whispered. “Let’s play a little game, hmm?” Amy just stared at the men as they slowly approached her and the kids. She held the kids tightly as she softly spoke, “please n-“. Amy was cut off as a yelp escaped her lips as she was kicked in the ribs. <br/></em><em><span class="s1">            She was roughly yanked away from the twins by her hair and dragged to a corner of the room. “Tut tut tut. Now detective, you know better than to correct me. I guess a punishment is in order”, he sneered as he looked towards the twins. “WAIT-“ Amy was cut off once again as a fist was sent towards her stomach. <br/></span></em><em>            A red ball gag was forcibly placed against Amy’s teeth as she was pushed back</em> <em>against the wall. Her arms were chained behind her to the wall with her feet being left unbound. The chain attached to the wall was only 18 inches long, so Amy’s hope of getting to the children were cut short, much like the chain. <br/></em><em>            Eli, a shorter but stockier man, kicked Amy’s legs out the way as he aggressively strolled over to the two small children. </em><em>“ma..mama”,</em><em> cried Atlas as he craned his little neck to look at the man looming over him. Jamie was holding onto Atlas’ shoulder as he stood there shaking; she was a bit too but not as much as her brother.<br/></em><em>            Amy could do nothing but watch as Eli violently beat her children around with the help of Marcus; a man of medium height and build. Throughout the room, punches and kicks mixed with the sound of pleading and screams. Tears poured out of Amy’s eyes as she struggled against her restraints. On normal occasions, she wouldn’t fight as hard but today was different. <br/></em><em>            A rather loud crack and yelp caused Amy to turn her head away. Her head was quickly turned back by a sharp slap across her right cheek. “Ah, detective. What a shame. You know looking away isn’t allowed”, stated John as he roughly yanked her head back by her hair so she was looking him in the eyes. “Boys, let’s try something different.” <br/></em><em>            He snapped his fingers and held Amy’s head in place as Marcus grabbed a crying Jamie by her right arm and yanked. Her eyes widened immediately as she screamed bloody murder. The sickeningly wet pop caused Amy to stop fighting and gasp (as much as she could behind the ball gag) as Mindar’s men just laughed in their faces.<br/></em><em>            Atlas slowly reached out for Jamie but was subsequently shoved into the closet, with Jamie following right behind. Sergio’s men stood around and laughed for a while before John released Amy’s head. Fear and panic set in as she saw the men walk out the room without looking back.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">            “they were stuck in there for 3 days. Two sick, 2 year olds who had just been beaten and possibly had broken ribs and one with a dislocated arm. My heart broke as I heard them crying for me but i... I couldn’t do anything to get them out. They only knew I was there because they could hear the chain clinking against the wall”, Amy sobbed.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake carefully wrapped his arms around Amy, Jamie and Atlas; the two having fallen asleep in Amy’s arms. “I can’t... I can’t go there Jake. I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Amy’s voice cracking caused Jake to tear up himself. He just rocked her and assured her that she and the kids would never go back. Not as long as they were together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a slightly shorter chapter. The next ones may be a bit short yet. We’ll have to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Jake listened as Amy told him about some of the incidents that her and the kids endured. It drive him crazy that he couldn’t do anything to help her or the twins. If he had been home or tried harder, maybe just maybe she wouldn’t have been kidnapped. They could’ve have been a happy family with two healthy kids, going to parks and pumpkin patches, things of that sort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. Jake willed himself not to think like that. He may have missed a few milestones but Amy missed 4 years of her life; she spent 4 years trying to keep herself and two little humans alive. Now was no time for self pity. Amy allowed Jake to redress the twins and laid them in the bed. He gently held Amy and rocked her until she began to drift off herself. Gently, he laid Amy between the twins and tucked them all in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you ames”, he whispered as he walked toward the door. “ love you too jake”, hebarely heard as he walked out the door. A faint smiled appeared on his face as he laid out on the couch. Today had been an interesting day with Amy and Jamie breaking down about the camera and then Amy detailing the events about Atlas’ scar and Jamie’s lack of mobility in her right arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was genuinely surprised at how willing she was to tell him about the events in hell house. He figured at this rate, he might be able to find a qualified therapist for Amy to talk to. As much as he loved her, he needed someone who was more emotionally equipped to deal with trauma, especially at this intensity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A million and one thoughts raced across his mind as he tried to think of things he could do now to ease Amy’s pain. He would continue to take things slow and listen when she spoke. He figured with any luck, Emma would be more knowledgeable in this field. He made a mental note to research therapists in the area and ask Emma for her professional opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake slowly let sleep take over his mind as he felt his body relax. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he sat up and stretched out his sleep ridden limbs. A plate of food and glass of water was on the coffee table in front of him. Jake looked around confused as he walked to his and Amy’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More confusion set in as he saw no one there. He made the trek down the hall to the twins room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sat before him on the floor was Amy, showing the twins a book about reptiles. <b>“So like dinosaurs and lizards, right?”</b> “Yeah just like that.” <em>“So that means Yoshi and Bowbow are reptiles! Right mama?!</em> Amy smiled softly as she chucked, “yeah they are.” <em>“That’s so cool mommy.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake smiled as he watched his wife and children interact. Every now and then they would mention a character that was definitely shown to them by Jake. To him, it showed that they had a genuine interest in some of his interests so he couldn’t help but smile a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Oooo mommy. I like that color.” </em>“Really?” “Yeah,” Atlas nodded. “It reminds me of daddy.” Amy looked confused as she continued conversing with Atlas. “It reminds you of daddy? How?” <em>“Daddy was the first to show me Yoshi and that made me happy. So green is like daddy because he makes me laugh.”</em> “Oh,” Amy nodded, “that’s a fair point you have there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what about you Jamie? What color do you like the most?” <b>“Mmm that one. Red.” </b>“Why?” <b>“It reminds me of strawberries.... I like strawberries.”</b> Amy laughed, a hearty laugh as she pulled both kids close. “You guys are funny, you know that.”<em> “Just like daddy?”</em> “Just like your daddy. You guys wanna wake him?” Amy asked as she stood up and held out her hand.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the sound of that, Jake quietly scrambled back over to the couch, slightly slipping in the process due to him wearing socks. Jamie and Atlas raced over to the couch and stood over Jake.<b><em> “Daddy, daddy,</em></b> <em>you gotsta wake up.” </em>Jake dramatically yawned, not that the twins noticed, and sat up and smiled at the twins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. Where’s your beautiful mother?” He asked as he poked Jamie in the tummy. She giggled and pointed towards the hall where a smiling Amy appeared. “I’m here”, she said with a small smile. Jake smiled back at her as he grabbed her hand. “What time is it babe?” He questioned as he took a bite of his meal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s 5:34 p.m.” “mhmm”, Jake nodded as his mouth was full. “Ames, can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer, I just want to bring it up.” “Sure Jake”, Amy answered with a bit of nervousness in her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would you feel about going to a therapist? I’m not saying anything is wrong with you, I just.. I want you to talk to someone who can actually help you cope with the trauma.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just thought that since you were doing so well talking to me that maybe someone who had a license for these kind of things would be even better. I want to do more for you than just listen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shook her head and smiled softly as she patted Jake’s hand. “I actually thought about that the other day. I don’t want to run you off by always crying and mentioning that hell hole. But I don’t think I’m ready yet; maybe in a few more weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ames, I’m not gonna leave you, I just got you back. We’re in this together. You can take all the time you need to feel comfortable enough to talk to someone. I just don’t want you to be in constant fear and crying all the time. It honestly breaks my heart and I don’t know how much longer I can stand by before I break down too. I love you and that’s not gonna change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amy had a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at Jake, “I love you too.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her husband as she softly exhaled. </span><span class="s2"><em>“Mama, can we watch tv?”</em></span> <span class="s3"><b><em>“I wanna watch Scooby Doo!”</em> </b></span><span class="s2"><em>“Me too”</em>,</span><span class="s1"> squealed Atlas excitedly as he jumped up and down. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure we can. Come on,” Amy said as she ushered the kids onto the couch. Atlas climbed onto Amy’s lap as Jamie crawled to sit next to Jake. The family watched a few episodes before the kids were given a bath. Jake bathed Jamie first and sent her to Amy,who was in the twins room, to get dressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Peraltiago parents read the kids to sleep before placing them in bed. Amy kissed each of their little foreheads and whispered good night with a smile. Jake wasn’t sure if they were ready for him to kiss them yet so he stuck to his usual hair ruffle good night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once in their room, Jake let Amy shower and get dressed first. When he returned from his shower, he saw Amy knocked out on her side of the bed. Her hair still had a few tangles but he loved the way it splayed out on the pastel blue pillow case below her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched her chest softly rise and fall with each passing breath. He sighed to himself as he got dressed. Man, did he love this woman. Jake cut out the lights and climbed into bed to get comfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he started to drift off, Amy reached behind her and grabbed Jake’s hand and just held on. Jake smiled as he knew this was her way of being close to him without fear of having a panic attack when she awoke. Jake smiled and gently grabbed her hand back before letting his eyes close once again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I appreciate all the comments and kudos. It means a lot. If you guys have any questions or concerns, just message me and I’ll do my best to respond to every one 😊.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Surprisingly, Amy was the first one awake the next morning. Or maybe not surprisingly; she was used to having to wake early to make sure that the twins were still safe. Or as safe as they could be in a place like that. She checked the clock to see that it was about 6:25 a.m. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy decided now was as good as any time to get her day started. She softly inched out of bed and stretched her muscles; it had been a while since she had control over her own body. She quietly walked into the hallway and noticed that the twins were still asleep; that nap must’ve really knocked them out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing a book from the study, Amy quietly made her way to the couch and got comfortable. She truly did miss just being able to read her favorite books for pleasure. After about an hour of quiet reading, she heard the faint sound of something softly hitting the floor. Putting her book face down, she walked towards he twins room and peeked in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“good morning babies.”<b> “Morning mama.”</b> “You guys want some breakfast?”<em>“Mhm”,</em> nodded Atlas as he stretched his limbs.“come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” Amy quickly grabbed Atlas from the bed as Jamie held on to her shirt as they walked. <b>“What’re we eating!?”</b> Asked Jamie excitedly. “Shhh, we have to be quiet.” <em>“is daddy angry?”, </em>questioned Atlas with slight fear in his eyes as he held onto Amy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no...no....no. daddy is just sleeping. we don’t wanna wake him.” <em>“Oh.okay mama.”</em> Amy and the twins finally made it to the kitchen, where Amy gently placed Atlas on the counter. <em>“what are we making today mama?”</em> “Hmm... how about waffles, some fruit and bacon?” <b>“Okay!</b> <em>Mmmm”</em> remarked the twins excitedly. “Alright let’s wash our hands before we start. We always have to wash our hands to make sure we don’t spread germs remember?” <b>“Yeah I remember.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy and the kids spent a small amount of time making waffles. At times Jamie and Atlas just watched Amy perform simple tasks such as pouring the batter into the waffle maker with pure fascination.<em> “Can I try?”</em> “Yeah, it’s a little heavy so be careful okay?” <em>“Yes mama.”</em> Atlas did as he was told and slowly poured the batter into the waffle maker; Jamie made quick work of adding in chocolate chips as Atlas cheered a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I like that mama. Cooking is fun.” </em>Amy smiled down at Atlas as she ruffled his hair. “You know, Uncle Charles is a really great cook. Although he’s not much fun to cook with.” <b>“Why mommy?”</b> “Uncle Charles likes his food to be perfect so sometimes he yells.” <em>“Oh I don’t like that.”</em> “Yeah me neither but that was one time; he was under a lot of pressure so he thought everything needed to be perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, the first batch of waffles are done. Good job you guys!” “The twins clapped in joy as they saw the end result of their work. <em>“you think daddy’ll like it?”</em> “He’ll love it.” After making a few more waffles for the rest of the family to eat and serving it with a side of fruit and bacon, breakfast was now ready. “Let’s go see if daddy is awake.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake awoke to see Amy’s side of the bed cold and empty. He continued to rub sleep out of his eyes as he sat up and stretched. Just as he was yawning, he heard the sound of the door creaking open. “okay, Jamie remember to be quiet in case daddy is still asleep okay?” He heard Amy whisper to their daughter as she nodded.<b> “mmmkay mama.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake quickly laid back down as the trio slowly entered the room. Amy placed Jamie onto the bed where she crawled over to her father. <b>“daddy, are you still sleeping?”</b> Jake didn’t move as he quietly listened to what was going on around him.<b> “daddy?”</b> Jamie questioned as she poked Jake’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake yawned dramatically as he “woke up” and began to tickle Jamie. “Morning gorgeous.” Jamie giggled as a barrage of fingers lightly attackers her.<b> “Morning daddy.” </b><em>“We made breakfast”,</em> Atlas stated from Amy’s arms. “Oh you did?” What’d you make?” <em>“Come look.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake swept Jamie off the bed and into his arms as he followed Amy and Atlas into the kitchen.<b> “We made waffles with chips, bacon, and fruits.”</b> Jake placed Jamie in her seat before getting drinks for the table. After finishing a waffle and some fruit Jake began to speak. “Wow guys this is amazing. Oh Ames, by the way, I’m taking Atlas to get his eyes tested in the morning. Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uhhh....I’m not comfortable being out around all those people yet,” Amy half whispered. “It’s okay I just wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Jamie, are you coming with us tomorrow?” <b>“Is mommy gonna be by herself?”</b> “Yeah.” <b>“Then I’ll stay with mama.” </b>“Okay. Atlas I guess it’s just you and me tomorrow. Boys day.”<em> “Yeah! Boys day!”</em> Atlas excitedly spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After eating and washing the dishes, the twins ran off to go play, leaving Jake and Amy alone to talk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I figured maybe later we can take a walk? Get some fresh air and stretch out limbs. I think going to a park might be too much right now.” <br/>“Yeah.... a walk does sound nice though.” “Alright so a walk it is.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At around 6:20 p.m. is when the sun started to set, allowing for a slight breeze to blow through. “Come here Jamie, let me put your hair up for you,” Jake called out from the bathroom. Jamie gently came into the room where she was promptly placed onto the counter and her brown curls were pulled into a ponytail. “There you go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“daddy, can I get one too?”</em> Atlas whispered with his head down.<em> “That. a pomytail.”</em> “Oh... sure buddy come here.” Atlas smiled a bit as he was placed where Jamie just was and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. “I think you look great. Let’s show mommy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake carried Atlas over to Amy, who was helping Jamie put on her shoes. <em>“Mama look! I have a pomytail!”</em> Amy looked over and smiled as she saw how happy Atlas was with his hair. “Aww Jake. He looks adorable.” <em>“Thank you mama.” </em>“Are you ready to go for a walk?” <b><em>“Yeah!” </em></b>“Okay make sure to hold each others hands when we get outside okay?” <em>“Okay! </em><b>Yes mama!”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Peralta-Santiago family walked a block and half before they decided to head back home. Admittedly, the walk home had caused the twins to tire out, causing Jake and Amy to strip them of their shoes and place them into bed. “Shouldn’t we wake them up and bathe them Ames?”<br/>“Nah. They can always take a bathe in the morning. Let’s go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Did I ever tell you about how I chose the twins names?” <br/>“No.”<br/></span>”Well, you had some influence.” Amy yawned before turning off her light.“I’ll tell you about it later. night Jake.” <br/>Jake looked kind of  confused as he laid head to rest, “okay. Night Ames. Love you”, he called out before turning his light out and letting his eyes close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Girl Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie and Amy spend some time together alone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So this chapter is gonna be a two parter. I’ve been busy with work and the election that I haven’t had the time to post. Thank you all for your kind words and comments, it means a great deal that you guys enjoy this story 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            “Come on Atlas, you ready to go?” <em>“I’m coming; mama’s helping me with my shoes.”</em><br/>
“Okay bud.”<em> <br/>
“Daddy, can I have a pomytail again?”</em> <br/>
“Sure, you wanna try a bun today bud?” <em>“Hmm okay.”</em> <br/>
“Yeah. I think it suits you.” “Alright, you guys have a nice day. We’ll be back later on, okay?” Jake told Amy as he gave her a kiss and hoisted Atlas onto his left hip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy sighed as soon as the door closed behind her boys. “Sooo what should we do first?” Jamie shrugged as she looked at her mother, <b>“I don’t know mama.”</b> <br/>
“We can decide after breakfast I guess.” <b>“Yay!! Can we eats cereal?”</b> “Frosted Flakes or lucky charms?” <b>“Lucky charms please.”</b> “Lucky charms it is.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright bud, we’re here. Let’s get you some seeing thangs,” Jake said as he carried Atlas into the eyeglass shop and went to check in. “Morning. We have an appointment today for 9:15 under Atlas Peralta [Santiago].” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning. Your pediatrician sent over the information earlier last week. Since he’s a new patient, you have to fill out some forms while you wait. Here they are,” the receptionist said as she slide the paperwork over the counter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s no problem. They’ll call you back in about 30 minutes.” </span>Atlas sat in Jake’s lap as he completed the paperwork, just observing the people and his surroundings.</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><b>“Mama what’s that?”</b> “This, my dear child, is what’s known as play doh. You can roll it and make it into other things like a flower, for example. Squeeze it.” Jamie looked at her mother with a look that could only be read as skepticism as she reached over to touch the purple ball. <b>“Mhm...oh. It’s squishy mama!</b>” “Yeah, that’s part of the fun of play doh,” Amy chuckled as Jamie took the ball from her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And see, there’s molds to help you create things. You just pack it in the mold by pushing it, and you can put it on the table or in your hand, and... violá. We made a fish.” <b>“Oooo! Lemme try, lemme try!”</b> Jamie excitedly shouted as she grabbed a whale mold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s2">KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stay right here okay? I’m gonna see who it is.”<b> “Okay mama.”</b> Amy carefully looked into the peephole to see none other than Rosa Diaz herself; she quickly opened the door and hugged her friend. “ROSA! It’s good to see you again!” “Amy,” Rosa sighed as she hugged back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What are you doing here!”<br/>
</span>“Captain said to give you the weekend to adjust before we visit. The weekend has officially been over for 9 and a half hours now. So here I am.”<br/>
”Hey what about me?” <span class="s1">Rosa looked up with slight annoyance’ “my bad, </span> <span class="s2">we’re</span> <span class="s1"> here.”<br/>
</span>“Hey Amy!” Charles said as he poked his head around the corner.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hi Charles! Come in.”<br/>
</span>“How’ve you been since the hospital?”<br/>
“Mm I’ve been okay.”<br/>
“Where’s Jake?” <br/>
<span class="s1">“He took Atlas to get fitted for glasses.. he’s been having a bit of problems seeing.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy led Rosa and Charles into the living room where Jamie was playing with play-doh of various colors. “Morning Jamie,” Rosa greeted. <b>“Ro-Ro!”,</b> Jamie yelled as she ran into Rosa’s arms.<b> “Hi! I missed you,”</b> she hugged. “Same.” <b>“Hi Charley, how are you!?”</b> “Good, just stopping by to say hello”, he hugged the girl from Rosa’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh. What’s in the bag?” asked Amy, bringing attention to the big brown paper bag Charles was currently holding. “Ah I figured that we’d bring lunch and chat for a bit.” “Oh thank you Charles. That’s so sweet of you. What’d you bring?”<br/>
</span>“At first, I was gonna bring goat liver with cow tongue soup.”<br/>
”You didn’t, did you?”<br/>
“No. I got subs,” he said holding up the bag for all to see.</p>
<p class="p1">             “Thank you guys. Jamie and I were just gonna play until the boys came home.”<br/>
<b>“Charley, will you play doh with me?”</b> “I would love to! Nico and I would create all kinds of creatures.”</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So how are you? Really?” Rosa asked, turning her body and attention to Amy.<br/>
</span>“Uhm, the first night home was nice. We read the twins a story and put them to bed and then we talked and went to bed ourselves. Saturday was a bit more rough. Jake was taking pictures of Jamie and I... and I freaked out.” <br/>
<span class="s1">“Pictures?” <br/>
</span><span class="s1">“I was reading Jamie a story and we fell asleep; she was in my lap while I was in the chair. The flash woke me up and I was kinda drawn back to being in “hell house” as Jake calls it.”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Jake was able to bring me back and calmed us down before guiding us to the bedroom. Eventually he brought Atlas with us and just let us be alone for a while.” <br/>
</span>“Damn. What else happened?”<br/>
“We decided that eventually I should talk to a therapist to help me and the twins cope better.” <br/>
<span class="s1">“Was that all you guys did this weekend?” <br/>
</span><span class="s1">“Mm no. We took a nice walk around the block yesterday with the kids,” Amy perked up a bit.</span>“Oh yeah?”<br/>
“Yeah the weather was perfect and the walked tired them out so by the time we made it back home, they were already asleep.”</p><hr/>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Let’s backtrack. Did you suggest therapy or did Jake?”<br/>
</span>“Jake.” <br/>
<span class="s1">“How’d that make you feel?” <br/>
</span><span class="s1">“A part of me was scared that he would get tired of hearing me whining about hell house and leave. But, another part of me felt that maybe talking to someone else might help.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">“Amy...what you’re doing isn’t complaining. It’s releasing; you can’t get better if you don’t talk about it. That’s what my therapist always says,” Charles interjected.<br/>
“And you know if you ever need anything, we got your back,” he stated as he showed the detectives their final product.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey that’s pretty dope,” Rosa said shifting the conversation away from Amy to Jamie. <b>“Thank you!”<br/>
</b></span>“Is Yoshi your favorite character from Mario Kart?” <br/>
<span class="s1"><b>“No. I like Toad or Boo. Atlas likes Yoshi.” </b></span>“My favorite is Link,” Rosa told the small child.“Mines is Gold Mario or Isabella... she might look cute but she’s dangerous. Just like my aunt-“<br/>
“Thank you Charles.”<br/>
<b>”Ooo Mama?! Can we play Mario kart?”</b>“Sure sweetie. Let’s put away the playdoh first.”</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">For the next hour and a half, Rosa, Charles, Amy, and Jamie played Mario kart and talked about random topics. “Alright, this was fun but we have to get back to work. We’ll try and visit later this week Amy,” Rosa declared as patted Amy’s thigh and stood up.<br/>
</span>“Okay. Thanks for stopping by guys. It meant a lot to us,” she said referring to herself and Jamie.<b> “Bye Ro-Ro! bye Charlie! We’ll see you later!</b>” Jamie beamed and waved from the door frame. “Bye kid,” Rosa said as she ruffled Jamie’s hair before leaving.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ ‘Member, if you need anything just call. We’ll be here,” Rosa further reiterated as she made her official exit. “Here’s a snack Jamie”, Amy said as she placed some fresh apple slices on the table for her and Jamie to share.<b> “That was nice, right mama?”</b> “Yeah it was.” <b>“</b></span><b>When do we get to see Terry and the Captain?”</b> “I’m not sure, I can text them for you if you want?” <b>“Please mama?”</b> “Okay sweetie, I’ll text them now.”</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ll be back, I’m just gonna use the restroom.”<b> “</b></span><b>Mama...your phone is making sounds.” </b>3 minutes went by before Amy came back into the kitchen and saw Jamie on her phone.<b> “Look mama!”</b> Jake had sent Amy photos of him and Atlas with different kinds of glasses and making random faces for the camera.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww that’s adorable. Looks like they’re having a great time together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s relax and then we can play some more Mario Kart. That cool?” <b>“That’s cool.”</b> Amy and Jamie laid on the couch watching cartoons. Amy was laying on her back and had Jamie resting against her chest as they watched Tom try to catch Jerry. The soft strokes of Amy’s fingers in Jamie’s hair caused the toddler to remain calm as they laid around and did nothing of importance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Boys Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jacob and Atlas Peralta!” Called the receptionist form the front desk. “The doctors ready to see you now.” “Alright buddy,” Jake whispered as he and Atlas began walking to the back, “let’s do this.” As they walked down the hall, Jake took it upon himself to inform Atlas about some of the procedures possibly taking place. “So they may put some drops in your eyes and they might sting and you won’t be able to see but it’ll be for a few seconds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why they do that daddy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so they can see inside your eyes. Make sure everything is working well. The rooms gonna be dark and the Doctor may be really close to you, but you’ll be fine. I’ll be there the whole time. I promise okay?” Atlas looked his father in the eyes, “okay daddy. I trust you.” He said quietly as they stood outside the room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, I’m Doctor Goldberg.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, I’m Jake Peralta and this is my son Atlas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Atlas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hi”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So let’s get started shall we? Your pediatricians office faxed over some of his files. So it seems he has been showing symptoms of nearsightedness, is that correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s get started with the tests,shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“remember, I’ll be right here okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay daddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. You did a good job Atlas! Now it’s time for you to pick out some frames and we’ll send them off so they can put in your prescription.” Jake led Atlas over to the wall that had the children’s glasses. “Alright bud, here’s the fun part: trying glasses on. Just pick out any and we’ll see what looks the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay daddy. How about this one?” Atlas had picked out some black square frames. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s it look like daddy?” “Here. Come here.” Jake held atlas in his arms as they faced the mirror. “Looks nice. Pose.” “What’s that?” “Its where you make a funny face or something for a picture.” “Oh... who are the pictures for? “Mommy and Jamie.” “Mmm... okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Smile for the Picture!” Jake said as he stuck his tongue out. Atlas, not entirely being sure what to do, smiled big for the picture. “Noice!” “Can I try these ones?” “Go for it.” Atlas tried on a pair of black, round wire rimmed glasses next. “You look like Harry Potter!” Atlas giggled as Jake took pictures of them to send to Amy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After trying on about 8 different pairs of glasses and getting more than enough pictures, Atlas had finally chose a pair he wanted to wear regularly and a back up pair. He went with a large glasses frame with a light gray body and lime green legs. The second pair were black wired framed glasses- similar to Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll take about 2-3 weeks for your glasses to come in. We’ll send an alert to let you know when you can pick them up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” “It’s my pleasure. You guys have a nice one. Bye sweetie,” waved the receptionist at Atlas. “bye”, he softly whispered as he took Jake’s hand. “What do you wanna do now?” “I don’t know”, shrugged Atlas. “Ooo! Let’s go to the toy store. I wanna see if that new game dropped.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay close okay?” Atlas surveyed his surroundings with a look of pure apprehension before hiding behind his dad’s legs; there were too many people moving around and it was far too active for Atlas to feel comfortable. “daddy,” he whispered as he buried his head in Jake’s legs. “He heard a soft “Aww come here bud,” before he felt his head buried in his fathers left shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. It’s a toy store so everybody brings their kids and they just get excited. Let’s walk around okay.” Jake and Atlas walked through every aisle with Jake relaying any information about any popular show character he saw”....and that’s how they had to defeated him.” A soft gasp brought Jake to attention. “Daddy look,” Atlas pointed, “Scooby Doo. Can we go over there?” He bounced with excitement in Jake’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake and Atlas searched all through the scooby Doo section, for what, Jake wasn’t sure. “This one...This one daddy.” He said holding up an 18 inch sized scooby teddy bear. “Can I get it please?” “Sure. Let’s go to the gaming section and then we can leave.” Jake was able to find what he was looking for, along with some other items as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy... can I get a Yoshi too?” Atlas asked as he eyed Yoshi dolls of various colors. “You want two teddy bears?” “Mhmm,” atlas nodded as he continued to look at the Yoshi’s. “Never mind,” he whispered as he looked back at Jake. “No its okay. If you want it, we can get it,” he quickly ground out as he grabbed an original colored Yoshi from the pile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you,” Atlas whispered as he held both the Yoshi and Scooby close to his body. After paying for everything, Jake decided it was now best to go home. “And we can tell them all about it when we get inside.” Jake said he unbuckled atlas and led him and the bags inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, we’re home!” He softly yelled from Jake’s arms who was standing in the door way. Jamie came running out with Amy, who smiled sweetly, following behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was the appointment?” Amy asked as she planted a soft kiss on Atlas’ forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It went well. Did you get the pictures we sent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. You look great in glasses Atlas!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you mama.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We stopped at the toy store afterwards, of that was alright. Show them what you got bud.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got a Yoshi!” He said as he pulled it from behind him and held it close. “What else did you get?” Atlas pulled the scooby Doo from the toy bag and smiled as he stuck it out. “This is for you Jamie,” he beamed from the comfort of his fathers arms. “It’s for me?” “Yeah, Atlas picked it out for you.” Jamie smiled and held the dog close as she went to hug Atlas, “Thank you!” “You’re welcome!” “Look! Mommy showed me doh. Let’s go play!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey babe, how’d your day go?” “Rosa and Charles stopped by and they dropped off some subs for lunch. They said they’ll stop by again soon.” “Ohh. Really?” “Yeah and that prompted Jamie to ask when Captain Holt and Terry were gonna stop by, so I had to text them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was their response?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They said that they’ll try to stop by later this week hopefully. It’s a little hectic down there but they said that they’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should visit our parents soon. I let them know you were home and they would love to meet the twins.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll schedule a visit soon. Once they get more comfortable or when Atlas gets his glasses. I want him to be able to see well before we put them in new situations.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Jake said as he held Amy’s hand and looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll clean up the kitchen real quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lemme help. I miss being around you,” Amy said as she quickly got up and went over to the sink. Jake smiled as he began wiping down counters and sweeping the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Late Night Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s some late nights ahead for the Peraltiago clan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. This chapter is a little long but that doesn’t matter. <br/>Im happy to share that I should have a more consistent uploading schedule and that there will definitely be more chapters to look forward to 😊.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            Later that night, Jake found himself awake at 2 in the morning, mouth feeling like cotton. He looked to his left to see Amy still fast asleep; a result from the medication she had to take. Carefully getting out of bed, he shuffled towards the bathroom before heading into the kitchen to grab some water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he stood in the kitchen and drank, he heard the soft sounds of movement down the hall. He was sure it was nothing but he wanted to check it out anyways. Quietly, he inched closer towards the twins room while trying to remain hidden in the dark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas sat on the floor between the beds, while rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face.<b> “shhhh. we hafta be quiet”</b>, Jamie whispered as she sat next to Atlas and wiped at the tears on his cheek. <em>“I...I..” </em>he forced out as more tears streamed down his face and he rocked harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><b>“it’s okay Atty. you want your Yoshi? here”,</b> she said as she shoved Yoshi into Atlas’ shaking arms.<b> “You can hold Scooby too.” </b>Atlas gently smiled past his tears as he held both stuffys to his chest. Jamie softly pulled Atlas in her arms and pressed her cheek against his cheek. <em>“ I wa...want ma..mama,”</em> he softly spoke past the stuffys. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1"><b>“we can’t leave.”</b> <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I know.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After listening fat the door for the past 10 minutes, Jake cautiously stepped into the room and stood before the children. Not expecting anyone to come in, Jamie looked up with eyes filled wide with fear; not before tightening her grip on her brother. Quickly wiping the remaining tears from his face, Atlas shuffled back against the wall with Jamie in tow, <em>“I’msorry.Ididn’tmeantobeloud!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey bud, it’s okay. It’s just me...Daddy.” </span>Atlas continued to rock himself back and forth as Jake slowly approached the trembling toddlers. “Hey what happened?”, Jake whispered as he kept a 6 inch distance to create some form of comfort.<em> “I...” <br/></em><b>“Atty had a bad dream,”</b> she said as she looked up with big brown eyes.<br/>“Really? Why didn’t you come get me or mommy?” <br/><b>“we have to stay in the closet and be quiet at nighttime.”</b><br/><em>”we’re not ‘post to leave.”</em></p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“the mean men get angry when we make noise.” </em><br/></span><b>“Mama closed the door so they couldn’t see us. but it didn’t always work. they still saw us.”</b><br/>”Oh. Well, usually talking about your dreams can make you feel better. what happened?” Jake questioned as he slowly inched away from the closet, hoping to persuade them to come out.<br/><em>            ”I... mama was in the room. Mean Nick was too. Jamie was in the closet... I think she was sleeping. Mama walked away to stay with Jamie but that made Mean Nick really angry so he grabbed her arm. He put mamas hands together so she couldn’t move them and he hurt her leg... I didn’t like the smell. When I tried to help mama, he punched my face and put a necklace on me and put me in a cage. The necklace hurt whenever I moved too much. I called for mama but she couldn’t move, so I just cried.”</em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Atlas... buddy-“<br/></span><em>“I wanted mama but she...she couldn’t help me and I couldn’t help her!”</em> Atlas quietly sobbed.<br/>            Jamie held Atlas’ arm as the sobs violently racked his body. “Hey hey hey, come here,” Jake urged as he held his hand out. Eyeing him suspiciously, Atlas warily walked towards Jake who just opened his arms.<br/>            Atlas held the teddy bears and just sobbed into Jake’s shoulder as he sighed. “It’s okay. You’re safe now and so is mommy and so is Jamie.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“I... I tr..tried,”</em> Atlas hiccuped out.<br/></span>“Yeah and you did good. You’re only three, you can only do so much. You tried which means you care. That’s all we can really ask for”, he said as he ruffled the curls on Atlas’ head   </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">            “</span>Same goes for you Jamie,” he stated as he beckoned her over. He hugged them and rubbed their backs as they stayed in his arms for a while. “how do you guys feel?” Atlas looked at Jake and nodded a bit before speaking,<em> “uh I feel a little bit better </em>now,” he stated as his sobs subsided substantially.Jamie stayed silent but nodded at the sentiment. “Come on. Let’s go watch some cartoons.”</p><hr/><p class="p2">          <b>  “I thought we were supposed to be in bed now daddy?”</b></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well sometimes after a rally scary dream, you have to talk about it. Whether that’s talking to someone or just writing it down; sometimes though, you may still feel sad or scared. Cartoons help take your mind off of it. Give your mind a gentle break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Do you do that daddy?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ehh sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with distracting yourself from the negatives in your life from time to time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake placed the twins on the main couch and made sure that they had a blanket and pillow to keep them comfortable. He took residence on the love seat and once he was comfortable, proceeded to flip through the channels. “SpongeBob seems good,” he said to no one in particular and just let it play in the background.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morning came without hesitation and bathed the room in a soft, bright glow. Spongebob animatedly ran across the screen to catch a jellyfish as Jake rolled over in the love seat. Atlas was awake and stared at the screen with sleep heavy interest. “Hey bud.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“hi daddy.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do you feel better? did you get enough sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yeah. I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to be loud and wake you up last night.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no need to be sorry. It hap-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“are you gonna punish me now?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake’s eyes widen in shock as Atlas looked up out of expectation with his arms held out. He quickly rushed to Atlas’ side and looked him sternly in the eyes.<br/></span>            “We don’t do that here, unless you do something you’re not supposed to. And even then, we’re not gonna hit you. What you did last night wasn’t wrong; you had a bad dream- a nightmare, and you were scared. What those men did to you guys was their fault; not yours, or Jamie’s, or your mother’s. You shouldn’t be sorry for something you didn’t do and have no control over, okay?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“okay.”<br/></em></span>“I’m just glad you’re home, where you can be safe. We’ll keep you safe. Do you wanna help me make breakfast?”<br/><em>“No thank you. maybe later.”<br/></em>            Jake strolled into the kitchen to leave Atlas to himself. As he was cutting fruit, Atlas silently washed his hands and began to help place the fruit in a bowl.</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Not a word was spoken as Jake let Atlas process his thoughts, feelings, and emotions in regards to the events that happened last night.<br/></span>           <em> “He...I don’t wanna go back. Mean Nick was the bad man’s favorite, he liked hitting me and mama and thought it was funny when we cried.”<br/></em>”What about Jamie?”<br/><em>“He liked Jamie, she was his “favorite.” Mama didn’t like that.””</em> Atlas stated as he looked up into Jake’s eyes.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Is this your first time having a nightmare?”<br/></span><em>“no. It happens a lot. They get really scary, Jamie usually stays with me though.”</em><br/>“Atlas? Can I ask you a question?<br/><em>”Sure daddy.”</em> <br/>“Did your dream really happen?”<br/><em>”Yeah. I was stuck in the cage for a long time; Jamie was sick so she was sleeping. I think that’s what made Mean Nick angry- he couldn’t play with Jamie and then mama walked away from him,” </em>Atlas concluded as he walked the bowl over to the kitchen table.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“I’m done daddy.”</em><br/></span>“me too bud.” Jake whispered to himself as he dried his hands on his shirt.<br/>”Okay, thank you for your help,” Jake softly smiled at him. <br/><span class="s1"><em>“You’re welcome daddy,”</em> Atlas responded with a lopsided half smile that almost replicated his own. <br/></span><span class="s1">“You go entertain yourself alright? I’ll finish cleaning up okay.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas carefully climbed down from his step stool and went to his room to build with Legos. Jake scrubbed at the pots and pans in the sink as he tried not to let what Atlas told him get to his mind. He just stood at the sink, and scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to push his worrys and sorrow to the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys have any questions or concerns, you guys are always free to inbox me. Thanks again for keeping up with the story, even when I feel behind a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. (Pain)tings and Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again guys.<br/>I know I aid I would have a more consistent upload schedule and I do: I just didn’t work on the story from December 24th-26th as I was spending time with my family. As always, if you have anything you want to share or address, just inbox me 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            As the twins ate their fruit, Jake couldn’t help but to let his mind wander. He thought Atlas and Jamie were adjusting well but then they would run into issues like this- where they would bring up something from hell house which revealed more than Jake thought.He made a mental note to add that to his “Need to Talk to Therapist” journal to make sure that it was something they professionally addressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>“leetas?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>“Kra.” </b><br/><span class="s1"><em>“Daddy, I’m done. Can I leave?” <br/></em></span><span class="s1">“Sure, Atlas.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“Jamie, what was that?” He asked as he began putting plates in the sink.<br/></span><b>“I was talking to Atty. why?”<br/></b>”In what language?” <br/><span class="s1"><b>“what?” <br/></b></span><span class="s1">“I don’t think it was Spanish but I know it wasn’t English.” <br/></span><b>“We made it up.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You made up a language?”<b><br/></b></span><b>“Yep”<br/></b><span class="s1">”Mhmm. Interesting. </span>So in a few weeks, you guys are gonna talk to a child psychologist,” he said as he scrubbed a pan.<br/><b>“What’s a child ‘sychogist?” <br/></b>“They’ll help you feel better by talking about some of the things that happened in hell house and other things too.”<br/><b>“oh. Is mama going too?”<br/></b>“Yeah, mama will have her own psychologist to talk to but they’ll help.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">         </span><b>“Will Atty and I talk together?”<br/></b></span>“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. We can ask when we get there.”<br/><b>“Okay daddy.”<br/></b>“Alright now that the dishes are done, let’s go play. I say we do some finger painting.”<br/><b>“What’s that?”<br/></b>”Oh it’s amazing, lemme show you.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake grabbed an old blanket and laid it out on the living room floor as Jamie watched from the couch. Atlas strolled into the room and stood by Jamie as he watched what was happening, <em>“what’s daddy doing?”<br/></em></span><b>“He says we’re gonna finger-paint.” </b><br/><span class="s1"><em>“What’s that?”</em><br/></span><b>”I don’t know”,</b> she shrugged as they watched Jake place a few sheets of paper on the old blanket.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Alright, that’s everything. You guys ready? Here’s a piece of paper; I’m gonna leave the paints in the middle so you can grab whichever ones you want to use.”<br/></span>Atlas got comfortable in Jake’s lap while Jamie took a seat to Jake’s right side.<br/>“You just dip your fingers in and apply it to the paper and boom- finger painting.” <span class="s1">Jamie looked on curiously as Jake rubbed the paint onto the paper.<br/></span>“Go on you guys, try it.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jamie went for the red paint first, as it was her favorite color, and stuck all 5 fingers into the jar. She giggled at the feel and smeared it across the paper with much enthusiasm. Atlas, on the other hand, went for green and stuck two fingers in and pressed it against the paper, forming two small dots.<br/></span>“You can draw a picture or just make a mess. Just have fun with it.” Jake smiled as he finger painted along side the toddlers.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">            Wanting to hear music play in the room, </span>Jake placed Atlas on the floor for a bit as he went to the speakers sitting on the shelf above the tv. After scrolling through his playlist for a bit, he found the perfect song to accompany this moment- 22 by Taylor Swift. He set the volume slightly above loud as to not awake Amy, if that were even possible. Atlas crawled back into his lap as he splattered paint across his paper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy was just laying in bed as she heard the melodious sounds of Taylor Swift- Jake’s favorite. She looked over at the clock and saw that it read 9:30 am. She wasn’t sure if she was tired or well rested, however; she knew was tired of being in bed, causing her to rise and join her family.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh hey Ames. Glad to see you awake.”<br/></span>“Morning Jake. Morning babes.”<br/><em>”Hi mama”</em><br/>“What are you guys up to?”<br/><b>“Daddy says it’s called finger painting.”</b><br/>“You know, finger painting entails getting the paint on the paper, not on yourselves,” Amy chucked as she gazed at the colorful streaks of paint coating various parts of the children’s arms and body.<br/><em>“Daddy said we can get as messy as we want. To just have fun.”</em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, I agree, to have fun. You know what’s gonna be even more fun? Taking a bath!” Amy said cheerily as she grabbed Jamie. “Let’s go.”<br/></span>“Well I guess that’s our cue. Let’s get you cleaned up too bud.” Amy stood off to the side to allow Jake and Atlas to get to the hallway bathroom.</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <b>
      <span class="u">Knock!! Knock!!</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Mm, I wonder who that could be??” Amy stated as she looked at the front door.<b> “I don’t know,”</b> Jamie shrugged as Amy shook her head.<br/></span>“Let’s see.... oh, it’s Terry.”<br/>“Hi Ter- oof!” Amy was cut off with the wind being knocked out of her by Lieutenant Jeffrods.<br/>“Oh Santiago! Hi Jamie!”<b><br/>“Hi Terry!”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ifigured you were situated enough for me to drop by and check in.” <br/></span>“Mm yeah. Situated enough, I guess”<br/>”Look what I brought,” he said holding up a wicker basket, “muffins! And fruit!”<br/>“Oh thank you Terry,” Amy said as she stepped aside to allow Terry in. “Jamie can you put this on the table for me?” <br/><b>“Okay mama.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So Santiago, how have things been?”<br/></span>“I always thought that taking care of Cagney and Lacey was easy until I had twins of my own.” <br/><span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s different than taking care of a singleton.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“The connection they have to each other, even though their fraternal, is beyond me. They even talk to each other in their own language. Should I be worried about that”<br/></span>“No, my girls did the same thing too when they were the same age. They eventually grow out of it.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So how are </span> <span class="s2"><em>you</em> </span> <span class="s1">doing? Really.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“Uhh besides a few night terrors, I’m doing well. I try to push past my anxieties and let the kids do things that normal kids their age would do. We go out sometimes as a family and I talk to Jake whenever times get too rough.” <br/></span>Terry nodded in agreement as he shifted slightly in his seat.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Amy, I don’t want to have to do this but... we need to go over the details of the case.”<br/></span>“Why? You guys should have all the evidence you need,” Amy stated defensively.<br/>“There are some details and evidence we need ironed out. Some of the other women are willing to testify but they didn’t fully experience the horrors of that place like... you did,” Terry stated as he let his sentence fade and his eyes drift downward.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don’t want to talk about that right now.”<br/></span>“But Amy, it would really help the jury see-“<br/>“I DONT want to talk about that right now. I don’t feel comfortable enough to describe that portion of my life... not yet.”<br/>“If you just-“<br/>”Thank you for stopping by Terry,” she said as she stood up, abruptly interrupting his statement. <br/>“We appreciate you bringing by the muffins and fruit. Come here Jamie. We’ll see you later.” She said as she picked her child of the ground and directed Terry to the exit.<br/>“Look, Amy, I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you. I...”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“If you’ll excuse me, I have to give my child a bathe. Once again, thank you for stopping by,” was all Terry heard before the door was closed in his face.<br/></span>“Was that the door?” Jake asked as he walked out the bathroom with Atlas in his arms who was wrapped in a blue towel.<br/>”Yeah, it was Terry. He brought muffins, he also wanted to discuss some details of the case but.. I. I couldn’t.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I sort of dismissed him and kicked him out.”<br/></span>“Ames...”<br/>“He wouldn’t stop asking even after I told him I didn’t want to talk about it and that I just needed time to think.”<br/>“Hey it’s alright, you have every right to be upset. Why don’t you just get Jamie cleaned up and eat some breakfast huh? Well talk to Terry later.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy angrily huffed as she headed to the tub attached to her bedroom. She knew she had a right to kick Terry out and to be upset, yet; there was a part of her that felt remorseful- guilty even. She figured she could call Terry and apologize but she also knew that she was allowed to be angry without fear of repercussions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed as she saw Jamie slightly splashing in the water. It was moments like this that she had hoped for- the ability to enjoy something as simple as bathing her child in an atmosphere of peace and love. None of it mattered she told herself, she was just gonna enjoy the time with her child because nothing else mattered as long as the (the twins) were happy and safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Anger and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy confesses some things to Jake</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys, thanks for all the feedback. Here’s a new chapter for you guys. I don’t think there’s anything too triggering but just in case I’m gonna make the whole chapter a TW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey Ames, Atlas is getting pretty good at making a bubble beard”, Jake stated as Amy came into the room to dress Jamie.<br/><strong>“Mama let me splash in the bath and did my hair! Look!”</strong> she excitedly screeched as she showed Atlas and Jake her hair.<br/>“Wow that looks amazing bun! Do you like it?”</span><span class="s1"><b>“Yeah, I like it daddy!”<br/></b></span>“Good, that’s all that matters,” he smiled. “You go play with your brother, okay?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">  <em>“Can we play racing?” </em><br/></span> <span class="s1">“Yeah, come on lemme set it up for you”, Jake said as he noted Amy’s balled fists. <br/></span> <span class="s1">“I’ll be back okay Ames?” </span> <span class="s1">Amy absently nodded as she slightly paced back and forth, fidgeting with her hands. <br/></span> <span class="s1"> “Make sure you guys play nicely. Daddy will be right back,” Jake said as he gave Atlas the blue controller.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake gently grabbed Amy’s right arm and guided her back to the master bedroom to sit. <br/></span>“Ames, what happened back there?”<br/>“I-I,” Amy’s fists clenched even tighter as she closed her eyes, “ I told him to stop... but he wouldn’t listen. I told him I’d let him know, but he just- wouldn’t listen.”<br/>“Hey, it’s okay,” Jake reached out to touch Amy’s arm but she shrieked and pulled herself away. Jake was visibly shocked but understood.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m- im- I’m sorry Jake,” she whispered as she briefly saw the hurt flash across his face. <br/></span>“Hey. Don’t be sorry babe, it’s okay.” <br/><span class="s1">“I’m trying Jake but I just can’t. I’m anxious all the time and I-I try not to, I try </span><span class="s2">so</span><span class="s1"> hard not to give in to it, but I just can’t! I’m sad and I’m also angry. Angry at myself, angry that I have to take these stupid pills, and angry at him!”<br/></span>Jake nodded as he watched the tears well up in her eyes.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Im scared; terrified of what’s gonna happen next. I don’t want to have to live like this; I just want things to go back to how they were...” she trailed off. <br/></span> <span class="s1">“Ames, you’re the bravest person I know. You went through hell for 4 years and not only kept yourself alive but two beautiful children, as well. And now you guys are home, where you can began healing. I love you. No one should go through what you went through, but I’m glad you made it to the other side.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don’t know how I’m gonna make it. I don-don’t want to find another way.”<br/></span>“Hey you did it once before, you’ll can do it again.” <br/>“That was fear Jake! that was fear”, she spoke dejectedly as she brought her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them.<br/>            “It was fear that kept us alive. Not fear of Mindar and his men but fear that one day, I would open my eyes and the twins weren’t there or that <em>I</em> would never open my eyes again. Sometimes the abuse was just..horrible... once they beat me to the point where I couldn’t even walk for 2 weeks straight.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just pure, unadulterated fear jake. There was nothing I could even do to stop the abuse. He didn’t have a problem with them at first, you know? He gave me scraps to eat once in a blue moon but when I was pregnant he let me see this doctor- his friend. When they found out I was having twins, they started consistently giving me food, just enough to barely sustain one baby but I made it work. Honestly, the moment they were born was the happiest time of my life, until it wasn’t. When Jamie was born, I thought “oh no, a girl.” But then when Atlas was born, I found myself having the same thought, “oh no, a boy.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”<br/></span>“I didn’t know how they were gonna react to a specific sex. They were safe as babies, or as safe as they could be in that situation; it didn’t start getting worse until they were able to stand. Once they reached that milestone, it was like a switch flipped in Mindar’s mens brains. They figured that once they were able to stand on their own, that they were able to take a beating. They didn’t care how much they cried, or bled, or even screamed for their mother. They got a real kick out of hurting Atlas though; they-they said he was too soft and that if-if he was going to-to take over the business then he had to toughen up. can you believe that?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake watched from the bed as Amy rocked herself back and forth. <br/></span>“But Ames, you did all you could do to protect them. It’s not your fault,” Jake tried to say but he could tell that it wasn’t getting to her. Jake held his breathe as he reached out to touch her arm and saw her visibly flinch.<br/>“Dddon-don’t touch me!” She managed to grind out as she sobbed and tried to make her body small by curling into herself.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“There future there was so grim. Mindar said if Atlas didn’t tough-toughen up then they would make him apart of the business in another way. He-he couldn’t fully break me but he could break Jamie, he said. He wanted me to discipline them, he wanted </span> <span class="s2"> <em>me</em> </span> <span class="s1"> to hit </span> <span class="s2"> <em>them</em> </span> <span class="s1">. I’m their mother, why would I do that? Because he demanded me too? no...no.” She shook her head as she looked away.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What reason would he have for wanting that?”<br/></span>“If they behaved and were “well trained”, then he could sell them, possibly even together, and get a “pretty penny” as he put it.”” <span class="s1">Jake could only watch as Amy’s body shook with each sob and tried to self soothe by rocking to and fro. <br/></span><span class="s1">“Babe, I’m so sorry about what you, and Atlas, and Jamie went through. I’m here when you need me.” </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amy continued rocking for 5 more minutes before she looked towards Jake with eyes that were brimming with tears . “Ca-can- can you hold me... pl-please?” </span>Quickly pulling her into his arms, Jake sighed and kissed the top of Amy’s head as he just held on.<br/>“I’m sorry. I love you Amy. You’re amazing and I’m sorry he took the joy of motherhood from you. i love you.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It wasn’t until Amy’s body went limp from exhaustion that she was able to stop shaking. Jake brushed some hair behind her ear before grabbing her face and looking her in the eyes. <br/></span> <span class="s1">“Come on, lets wash your face and go out. We don’t have to be around anybody, we can just be out the house.” <br/></span> <span class="s1">“Oh-okay,” she hiccuped as she raggedly exhaled. I love you was all Jake said as he took her hand and led her into the bathroom.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Playing at the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A cute little chapter about something as common knowledge as the park</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">            Jake helped Amy compose herself before placing the kids in the car and taking them to the park.<br/></span>“Why are we at the park Jake?”<br/>“We can let the kids play and get some exercise and can maybe sit and talk. Kids love the park.” <br/><span class="s1">Amy held Atlas’ hand while walking around the park, looking at the different playground equipment.<em><br/></em></span><em>“Mama, where are we?” <br/></em><span class="s1">“Well, sweetie, this is a park. They have all sorts of different things to play with, almost every city has a park but every park is different.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">         </span><b>“Daddy, what’s that?”</b> Jamie asked from Jake’s arms.<br/></span>“That’s a swing. You have to sit on the seat and you can either swing by yourself or have someone push you. Come, I’ll show you.” Jake said as he ran off with Jamie in his arms.<span class="s1"><em>“What’s that?” <br/></em></span><span class="s1">“That is a slide. And that over there is a Seesaw, it makes you go up and down.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Oooo! Can we play on that one mama?!”</em> He asked excitedly as he slightly jumped up and down.<br/></span>“Sure, let’s go. Now you just sit down and hold onto the bar.” As Amy used her legs to push off the ground, that’s when she realized that Atlas’ feet weren’t anywhere near the ground. The realization that her kids were too small for their age hit her hard; they should be able to do things children their age we’re doing.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She shook her head from the negative thoughts as she heard the sweet giggles of her son as he looked at her with a smile, <em>“this is fun mama!”<br/></em></span>“It sure is, isn’t it?! Let’s go play on some of the other equipment.”<em><br/>“Okay mama!”</em> Atlas carefully removed his legs from the side of the seesaw as he made his way over to his mother.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Now this is a slide. You climb to the top and sit and it brings you down. That over there are the monkey bars and climb rings. To the right of that, in the back, are spring riders.”<em><br/></em></span><em>“Spring riders?”<br/></em>”You sit in them and they bounce up and down, back and forth.”<br/><em>“Oh. I wanna play on that. Can I please?”<br/></em>“Of course sweetie. You go on.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas ran towards the blue whale, giggling the whole way. Amy straggled behind Atlas as she got lost in her thoughts. Sometimes Atlas’ movements were a bit uncoordinated and Jamie had a hard time with certain fine motor skills but sights like this made Amy believe that there was a strong chance that they were going be alright.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey Ames,” Jake called out out of breath. “Where’s...Atlas?”<em><br/></em></span><em>“Where’s Jamie?”</em> She asked with a bit of panic showing in her features.<br/>”She’s coming. She wanted...to race... not realizing just how fast her daddy is.”<br/>”I don’t think she was really racing you babe.”“Where’s Atlas?”<br/>”Oh, he went to go play on the spring ducks. Look.” She said as she pointed behind her.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh that’s adorable. I’m gonna go get some pictures,” he said as he eagerly ran off again.<b><br/></b></span><b>“Hi mama.”<br/></b>“Hi Jamie, where have you been?”<b><br/>”I was running with daddy but I got tired.”<br/></b><span class="s1">“Yeah, I don’t know why you would run </span><span class="s2"><em>up</em> </span><span class="s1">the hill but to each their own, I guess.”<em><br/></em></span><b>“I like it here mama. Me and daddy played on the swings and on the slide. Daddy said the sand box was too messy and that we’d play in it next time.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Mhm. My favorite part of the park was the roundabout or merry-go-round. It was great, 6 of my brothers and I would get on the roundabout while Tony usually pushed us around.”<b><br/></b></span><b>“I like that tree. It’s a nice tree right mama?” <br/></b><span class="s1">“I agree, it is nice. One of these days I’ll ask everyone to bring their kids so you guys can have a play date.” </span>Jamie gasped in excitement<b>, “really mama? We get to play with everybody?”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes. But it’ll be a while before that happens okay?” <b><br/></b></span><b>“Okay! Can we go to the swings?”<br/></b>“Let’s ask Atlas if he wants to try it.” <br/><span class="s1"><b>“Mhmm. Atty!!! Do you wanna play on the swing with me?”<em><br/></em></b></span><em>“Yeah, I’ll swing with you.”</em><br/>Jake helped Atlas off the spring rockers and dusted him off before he had the chance to dart off.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">        </span><b>“Daddy says you can do it two ways. You can push it and then sit or sit and swing by yourself.”<br/></b></span><em>“Uhh, I don’t know.” <br/></em><span class="s1"><b>“I’ll push you! Hold on okay?” </b></span>Atlas sat down and let Jamie push him for a while before he spoke, <em>“what now?”<b><br/></b></em><b>”Daddy says to pull your legs in and then.” </b><span class="s1">Atlas tried a few times to bring his legs in and then push but struggled to keep his momentum.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>“I can’t do it,”</em></span><span class="s1"> he whined as the swing came to a slow stop.<b><br/></b></span><b>“It’s okay. I can’t do it too; daddy says we just have to keep practicing.” <br/></b><span class="s2"><em>“Okay.” </em></span><span class="s1">The twins ran around the park as Jake and Amy strolled along behind them, talking about any and everything.<br/></span>“And they still have to meet their grandparents. They’re gonna be so excited.”<span class="s1">“Mom is gonna love them,” Jake declared.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Should they meet all 4 at once or individually?” <br/></span>“At once, that way they can’t brag to one another about meeting the twins first,” Jake stated.<br/>“I like the way you think Mr. Peralta.”<br/>“And I like you Santiago,” he smiled.</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After spending two hours at the park, it was finally time to go home. Amy wiped Jamie’s hands as she handed her a bottle of water to drink.<br/></span>“Are you ready to go?” <b><br/><span class="s1">“Yes mama.”<br/></span></b>“Alright let’s head home,” Jake said as he buckled atlas into his car seat, who was sleeping.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">         </span><b>“I liked the park. It was fun.”</b><br/></span>“It was nice to get out of the house, running around.” <br/><span class="s1"><b>“Mhm, Mama showed me a roll poly. I touched it and it rolled into a ball.” </b><br/></span><span class="s1">“Me and your aunt Gina used to love those little things. After school, we would race to see how many we could make roll into balls before we made it back home.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"></span><b>“School. When do we go to school?” <br/></b>“Well, right now you’re not old enough yet. So you have to wait but we’ll tell you when it’s time,” Amy said as she reached back to place a hand on Jamie’s knee.<br/><b>“Okay, mama.” </b>She said as she played with her feet and looked out the car window, observing the scenery whiz by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Routines and Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna try and upload a new chapter by the end of the week because of the Super Bowl next week. My job is gonna be busy so I want to make sure I don’t neglect y’all.<br/>Sorry for the short chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            It had been about 3 weeks since the event that happened at the park with the Peralta-Santiago family. Amy finally finished taking her round of antibiotics and was starting to gain some more energy. She was starting to eat slightly bigger portions of food and would sleep through the night, most of the time. Nightmares still plagued her dreams but she was able to get at least 3 hours of sleep each night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atlas, on the other hand, still didn’t completely sleep through the night, so the family thought it wise to add a nap to his schedule. He would still cling to whichever parent that found him the night before but that was a work in progress. They felt that they sooner they implemented them, the better. He even started to show small signs of aggression due to being agitated from lack of sleep. At first he protested and would cry until he physically tired himself out, however, he eventually eased into the idea after a few days of reassuring talks and cuddles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Jamie was getting ample sleep, Jake and Amy felt that she didn’t need to take naps like Atlas did. As a matter of fact, they had to keep her busy during the day as to burn off extra energy. She would walk to the park or to the nearest store and explore with whatever parent was available that day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even though they’re twins, they need to be able to spend time away from each other so they can have an identity outside of being twins,” Amy stated as she and Jamie went to get some ice cream one day. Jake only chuckled as he laid next to Atlas and rubbed gentle circles against his back to urge him to stay asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In spite of everything that was happening, Jake continued to follow along with the major details of Amy’s case. Terry had reached out to apologize again, leading Amy to state that she would come in to discuss more of the case with the team. Jake was afraid that even though this was for the best, he was also sure that the outcome was gonna prove to be disastrous for the family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More members of the squad had stopped by to visit and greet the twins throughout the next few weeks. Charleswould bring more food over with Rosa by his side, board games in hand. As previously stated before, Terry may not have physically stopped by but he did call. Hitchcock and Skully even stopped by, before being promptly kicked out for discussing rather salacious topics around the twins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gina came over late one night with 6 year old Iggy in hand. Gina hugged Jake as Iggy brushed past her to meet the twins. Amy stood in the door frame of her bedroom as Jake and Gina conversed on the couch. “Amy...“ she whispered as she hugged her tight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shock that crossed Amy’s face dissipated as she wrapped her arms around her waist and reciprocated the action. Every member of the squad came by... all except Captain Holt. Amy tried not to think about it too much as she tended to her family.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With all that being said, they eventually found themselves falling into a routine. For the toddlers- breakfast, cleaning, mental stimulation and physical stimulation, Atlas’ nap, outside play, dinner, miscellaneous play, bath, bedtime story and then bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">            “Man Ames,” Jake started as he pulled the blanket over his lower half, “we’re getting really good at this parenting stuff, don’t you think?”<br/></span>  “Yeah, we are,” she said as she groggily blinked her eyes.<br/>“Alright, night Ames,” he said as he gave her a gently kiss on her forehead.<br/>“night jake... she drawled out as her eyes finally closed.<br/>Jake turned the lights off as he snuggled into his pillow.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake wasn’t sure what it was that had him awake but he soon found out when he opened his eyes. Amy was tossing and turning as soft pleas escaped her mouth- “no. pl-please.... I.” Amy cut herself off with a strangled yell as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Amy!” Jake frantically called out as he reached over and shook her out of nightmare. </span>The second she was awake though, she flinched away from the tough and tried to hide herself away amongst the pillows. “don-don’t touch m-me!” she whisper-screamed as she tucked her knees under her chin. “I’m sorry Ames.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I-they won’t- I’ll keep them in ch-check. I-I pro-promi-“ Amy couldn’t finish as she darted into the bathroom and violently retched into the toilet; she shook violently as she clutched her body to herself. <br/></span>“Hey Ames. I’m sorry, you’re safe now okay? you’re safe, he dated with hands in the air. Amy lifted her head and looked at him with glazed over eyes.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Just listen to the sound of my breathing and repeat after me: I’m home now and I’m safe.” </span>Amy looked at him for a minute before she began replicating his behavior, taking big, deep breaths. “I-I’m  home an...an-and sa-safe now.”<br/>“Yeah, you’re safe now.” They repeated this until Amy’s breathing became steady.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you want to talk about it?”<br/></span>“I-they. They didn’t give us any clothes, let alone blankets when it got cold. Jamie was sleeping in my lap as- as a few of Mindar’s men came in. Atlas was feeling sick and so was Jamie. They wanted me to go with them but I to-told them I wasn’t gonna leave them by themselves, not when they were cold and sick.”<br/>             “James, Mean Nick, and Jonathon were the ones that came in. Mean Nick grabbed Atlas’ arm and yanked him to him which caused Atlas to cry out. The cold and sick made him forget his place as he wiggled and fought to get out of his grip. He hit him and then mean Nick blew up. He pushed Atlas and kicked him... and he kept kicking him.”         </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I reached out for him, beggin Nick to stop, with Jamie still in my lap. Jonathon and James weren’t as sadistic as Mean Nick and forced him to leave atlas alone. He all but growled at me to “keep them in line” as he spit some blood out his mouth. I-I had to promise... they were sick you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Amy,” he said keeping his distance, noticing the way she flinched when he took a step too close. “Hey, I’m gonna go in the room and lay on the bench while you clean up.” Amy nodded slightly as she watched Jake exit the bathroom to get some pillows and a blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amy cautiously walked to the the bed and curled up as she saw Jake laying on the bed bench. “I’ll be here if you need anything. I swear.”<br/></span>“Ok-Kay.”<br/>“Good night Ames. I love you so much.”<br/>“good night.” She hesitated for a moment before she gazed at Jake in the dark. <br/><span class="s1">“i love you too.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">           “Atlas, let’s go buddy! We gotta get your glasses!” Jake yelled from the front door as he put on his shoes.  <br/></span> <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m coming daddy! I’m looking for Yoshi!”</em> </span> <span class="s1"><b>“Daddy, can I come too?”</b> Jamie asked form her seat at the breakfast table. <br/></span> <span class="s1"> “Sure, ask mommy to help you get dressed, so we can go okay?”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“Mama... can you help me get clothes?”</em> She asked as she ran off from the table. <b><br/></b></span><b>“Found it daddy. Can we go?” </b><em><br/></em><span class="s1"><em>“We’re just waiting on Jamie bud.” </em><br/></span><span class="s1"><em>“She’s coming too? Yay! Twin day!”</em> he excitedly exclaimed as he danced in place.<br/></span>Jake chuckled as he helped Atlas tie his laces.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>“I’m ready, daddy!” </b><br/></span>“You guys have a nice time and behave for your dad, okay?” <br/><span class="s1"><em>“Yes mama” </em><b><br/></b></span><span class="s1"><b>“Okay.” </b><br/></span><span class="s1">“Keep them safe for me, will ya Jake?” <br/></span>“I try my best,” he chuckled as he pecked her forehead with a hug goodbye.</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Wow Atlas, you look great in your new glasses?” <b><br/></b></span><b>“Yeah Atty, I like them too,”</b> Jamie stated as she reached out to grab them.<br/>“Woah. Jamie you can’t grab his glasses like that, you have to be careful. They could break.” <b><br/></b><span class="s1"><b>“Oh... sorry.” </b><br/></span><span class="s1">“You can hold the, just be gentle and make sure you ask him.” <br/></span><span class="s1"><b>“Yes daddy.”</b></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“Can we go to the park again?” </em><br/></span>“Mmm maybe not today, there’s someplace special I want to go to. We need to pick mommy up first though.” <br/><span class="s1"><em><b>“Really? Where?!”</b></em> Asked the twins excitement glistening in their young eyes. <br/></span>“It’ll be a surprise.”<br/>Jake texted Amy to let her know to get dressed and that they’d pick her up in 20 minutes.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Jake, where are we going?” She questioned as she climbed into the passenger side. “hi babies,” she quietly greeted her kids. </span>“We’re going to one of your favorite places on Earth.... the Brooklyn Public Library.”<br/>“Aww Jake! Really?” she bounced, her usual brightness reappearing in her eyes. <br/><span class="s1">“Yeah, they have something for everyone. Knowledge for you, Harry Potter and The Skyfire Cycle for me, and plenty of books for the twins to discover.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’re the best Jake,” she squealed as she pecked his cheek. </span>Jake slightly perked up at the interaction... this was the first time since she came back that she initiated any romantic contact. It may have just been a peck but it warmed Jake’s heart; she was getting more comfortable with him.<br/>“You hear that? We’re gonna go to the library!”<b>“But we have a library mama.” <br/></b><span class="s1">“But this is the </span><span class="s2">big </span><span class="s1">library. They have all kinds of books there.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The Santiago-Peralta clan excitedly, but quickly, entered the library and stood in amazement. <br/></span><span class="s1">“Come on, let’s get go to the children’s section,” Amy said as she grabbed Atlas’ hand. </span>Jake picked up Jamie and followed suit as they browsed through the kids books. After a while, the twins came out with 3 books each in hand as the family switched to their favorite sections.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ahh Jake look, </span><span class="s2"><em>Flowers for Algernon</em></span><span class="s1">, we should read this one again.” <br/></span>“Yeah, it’s secretly my favorite.” <br/><span class="s1">“We should also try the Wheels of Time series.” </span><span class="s1">Amy looked up at Jake with a confused expression. <br/></span>“Terry recommended it to me. He says its great, we can read them together.”<br/>“That’d be nice Jake, they seem interesting enough,” she finished with a warm smile. <span class="s1">“Let’s go home though, it’s almost time for Atlas’ nap.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">           </span><b>“Will you read with me?” </b><br/></span>“Who sweetie?” <br/><span class="s1"><b>“I don’t know, with one of you I guess.”</b> <br/></span>“Alright babe, we’ll figure it when we get home love,” Amy stated.<b><br/></b><span class="s1"><b>“Okay mama!” </b><br/></span><span class="s1">“Come on Atlas, let’s get some lunch and take a nap.” <br/></span><span class="s1"><em>“Yes ma’am. Let’s go daddy”</em>, Atlas scurried off with books in hand.”</span></p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Okay, Atlas is finally down for his nap. <br/></span>“Okay mama. Daddy is reading with me.”<span class="s1">“That’s fine, I’m gonna take out the trash since </span><span class="s2">somebody</span><span class="s1"> <em>else</em> won’t do it.” </span>Jake laughed nervously as he ducked his head into the book as Amy tied the bag to leave.<br/>“I’ll do it, don’t worry. I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After what felt like too long, Jake began to feel worry creep into his body as he looked at his watch. <br/></span>“Jamie you go wash up for lunch. I’ll be back.”Jake started for the door and opened it which changed his expression from worry to concern.“He-hey babe, what’s going on?” He questioned as she was frozen in place with fear.<br/>“I-I” she stuttered out as she looked on ahead.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey Sargent Santiago, how’s it goin?asked Jim their neighbor 2 doors down. It wasn’t Jim’s appearance that shocked Amy, it was the presence of a cancer stick hanging out his mouth that had her reeling. <br/></span>“I- uh- “ her hands shook slightly as tears brimmed in her soft, brown eyes. <br/><span class="s1">“what’s wrong?” He whispered in her ear.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I-the -the twins. Do-don’t let him hurt them.” <br/></span>“Huh? Oh... we’re fine Jim, just had to take out the trash. We should get together soon, but for now we gotta go. Talk to you later, mmkay, bye.” Jake quickly finished as he gently brought Amy inside by her shoulders.<span class="s1">“Hey, we’re inside now. You’re okay.” </span>Jake cradled Amy as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amy didn’t cry but did allow a few tears to escape as she took deep calming breaths. “Th-that’s one way to ma-make you qu-quit smoking,” she depressingly joked from Jake’s arms. </span><span class="s1">“I... it hurt Jake for all 3 of us. The smell of burnt flesh and the molten stench of cigarette smoke mixed together is a quick way to lose your lunch.” <br/></span>“Want to tell me what happened?”<br/>“I was walking back from the trash chute when Jim stopped me to say hello. That’s when I noticed the cigarette in his mouth. Nothing else really happened. I just knew I couldn’t move.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You did great considering babe, breathing through everything .” He said with a slight kiss to her forehead. <br/></span>“I-thank you Jake.”<br/><b>“Oooo, mama can I join?!”</b> Jamie asked excitedly as she jumped up and down. <br/><span class="s1">“Sure,can you turn on the tv first please? <b>“</b></span><b>Okie.” </b><br/>Soon the sounds of Sid the Science kid were heard in the back as Amy cuddled Jamie while cradled in Jake’s arms.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“you did great babe. At least now we know cigarettes are a trigger for you. we can bring that up with your therapist when we go and find techniques to work on dealing with it.” </span>Amy compiled a mental list of already known triggers: flashes, cigarettes, loud noises, and pictures.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly but surely she was gonna get through this. Jamie and Atlas would get through this and Jake too. They would all get through this- together </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for how long it took to upload. This week at work has been crazy especially with the super bow taking place last weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First therapy session for the family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for how long it took to post, I had no energy or motivation to write. I have a bunch of ideas in my head I just had to find the time to organize my thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you think he’s doing alright Jake?”</span>“Yeah, I mean.... he’s our son after all. He’ll be fine.”<br/><b>“Mama, can we get ice cream?” <br/></b>“Maybe not ice cream seeing as it’s chilly right now.”<br/>Jamie pouted in her mother’s arms at her response, fingers treading around her jacket lapels.<br/>“We can do hot chocolate though.”<br/>At that Jamie perked up, <b>“what’s that?”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s the 3rd best drink in the world. After orange soda and coffee.”<br/></span>“Mmm, 4th, after water,” Amy chimed in. “Yeah, I forgot about that one,” he stated causing Jamie to giggle. <b><br/>“Water is good daddy. I like it. And apple juice.” <br/></b>“Out the mouths of babes Jake. When Atlas is done, we’ll get some hot chocolate and coffee.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So Jamie, we have to tell you something.” <b><br/></b></span><b>“Okay daddy, what is it?” <br/></b>“Your grandparents are excited to meet you guys. So we’re gonna set up a day when you guys get to visit them.”<br/><b>“Oh what’s that? Gramparents?” <br/></b>“They’re your mama and daddy’s mommies and daddies.”<br/><b>“Oh. Mama’s mommy and daddy’s daddy?”</b>“Yep bun. They’re gonna love you.”<br/><b>“mmmm okay.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The family strolled around the park, watching the boats and people sail by. <br/></span>“That’s a boat, a mode of transportation. They can be used for a plethora of things like traveling, rescuing, and just relaxing sometimes.” <b><br/>“Oh. Can we have a boat?” <br/></b>“Uhh, maybe not one to sail with, those are too expensive. How about we get you a toy boat instead.” <b><br/>“A baby boat,”</b> she giggled. <b>“Yay.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We should head back over, Atlas’ appointment is about to done.” <br/></span>Arriving ten minutes early, per Amy, the family quietly waited in the psychologist office, with Jamie playing with some office toys.<br/><b>“What’s that?” <br/></b>“Candy Crush. You match the candies and get points. You wanna try?”<br/><b>“Sure daddy”,</b> she replied she climbed into his lap.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Hi mama, hi daddy!”</em> Atlas excitedly greeted as he came running into the lobby.<br/></span>“Hey bud, what’s up?” Jake said standing up, placing Jamie on the ground.<br/><em>“Mrs. Daniel let me play with toys and draw  things with her.” </em><br/>“Ahh that’s nice baby. Why don’t you guys go play while we talk to Mrs. Daniels for a little, okay?” <em><br/>“Yes mama.” </em><b><br/>“Okay.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Mrs. Daniels ushered them into her office, offering them a seat directly across from her. <br/></span>“Is everything okay?” Amy whispered out as she took Jake’s hand.<br/>“For the most part, he’s doing well adjusting to his new living situation. I asked him if he wanted to tell me his life story, you know, facts about you guys and his sister, places he’s been etc. He was hesitant to describe some of the events that took place but he did disclose some information once he was comfortable enough. He’s really bright for his age despite the lack of nurturing in his early formative years. He’s very empathetic and overall very sweet. He may act out some scenes of abuse with his toys, don’t be alarmed; that’s natural, it’s to help him get an understanding of what happened to him.<br/>“Oh, okay.”<br/>“Just make sure you guys keep making them feel safe so that they can openly discuss any past events with you. He’s going to be okay,” she stated as she patted Amy’s knee. “Kids are extremely resilient, he’ll recover.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“o-okay Doctor. Daniels.” <br/></span>“Okay, I’ll see you guys next week, you have a nice one.” <br/><span class="s1">Jake’s right hand reached out to shake Dr.Daniels hand as his left one held onto Amy’s, “Thank you so much. We’ll see you next week.” <br/></span>Jake and Amy quietly made their way back to the lobby where Jamie was showing Atlas a toy cow. <b>“Moo,” </b>she said causing Atlas to giggle.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey guys, you ready to go?” <em><br/></em></span><em>“Yes mama.” <br/></em>Amy carefully cradled Atlas to her chest as his hands instinctively found their way to play with the ends of her hair. Jamie sat on Jake’s hip as he carried her out the door.<br/>“To hot chocolate we go,” he announced as they made their way to the car.<br/>“So Atlas, soon we’ll be visiting your grandparents. They’re mama and daddy’s mommies and daddies.” <em><br/>“Oh. Are they nice?” </em><br/>“Yeah, they’re nice. They’ll be so happy to see you that they may never let you guys go.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Will Capm Holt be there?”</em> Atlas questioned as he kicked his feet in his car seat. <br/></span>“Uh no, but we can plan a separate day for him to visit. Maybe you can go to his house and see Cheddar the dog,” she stated trying to hide the sadness in her voices and the tears in her eyes.<br/>“But for now, we’ll get some hot chocolate and watch a movie before we put Atlas down for a nap.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the ride home, after getting coffee and hot chocolate, consisted of excited jabbering and musical excitement. Jamie was excited to meet more people while Atlas was excited for his hot chocolate. The family turned on Ice Age before snuggling up together on the couch. Amy let her head rest against Jake’s shoulder with Jamie wedged between the two, Altas cuddled on Jake’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Halfway through the movie, Atlas’ eyelids finally closed, his breathing evening out. <br/></span>“Hey, I’ll be back. I’m gonna put Atlas to bed right quick.”<br/>“Okay Jake.”<br/>He kissed the crown of Amy’s head and hesitantly laid a gentle kiss on Jamie’s forehead, waiting for a negative reaction. When she just smiled and snuggled into Amy closer, Jake took it as a win and silently smiled to himself as he carried his son to bed.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Night bud. I love you,” he whispered as he tucked him into bed. <br/></span>“What was your favorite part of the day?” He asked to both of his girls as he jumped over the couch and landed next to Jamie. <b><br/>“I liked the park. It was nice and I got to see doggies.” </b><br/>“The coffee. Definitely the coffee. Making your own is nice but sometimes buying it is even better,” she declared.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah. And now we have to set up the visit with all the grandparents,” Jake sighed.</span>“Group chat. Your mom’s place. And tell them to have child appropriate snacks. We’ll visit Friday.”<br/>“Yes ma’am. I love it when you get bossy,” he giggled as he pulled out his phone. Amy smiled sincerely as she shot Jake a quick glance before turning back tot he movie ahead. <br/><span class="s1">“It’s gonna be an interesting weekend to say the least.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We’ll handle it. Right Jamie?” She asked as she placed kisses on her cheeks. <b><br/></b></span><b>“It’s gonna be fun. Mama’s mommy and daddy’s daddy. I like it.” <br/></b>“Me too.”<br/><b>“Can I take a nap?” </b><br/>“Sure sweetie, if you fall asleep, you fall asleep.” Jamie yawned as she rested her head in Amy’s lap, blindly slowly as the sleep took over.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“they’re really gonna love them. I can’t wait to show them these people we made,” Jake beamed quietly. <br/></span>“I know. I almost can’t believe it. You might as well have made Jamie yourself, she’s all you, looks wise.”<br/>“No, she has your smile. Now Atlas, he’s definitely got your genes. He has your your eyes and your cute little nose”, he said as he gently booped her nose for emphasis.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You know, they were always curious like you, which sometimes go them into a lot of trouble but still. Can’t believe they’re ours. </span>“Well I love them and I love you.”<br/>“I love you too Jake,” she smiled softly as she took his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Grandparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Amy visit their parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is kinda fluffy, little angsty I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">            The week went by with very few problems. Jamie went to her therapy session and essentially did the same thing as Atlas. Her psychologist told Jake and Amy that she still would need to come out her she’ll and open up about the abuse. However, now that she was talking to someone else, she might just randomly spill information about the past and that they would have to encourage her but tread lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jamie slightly withdrew into herself after her first therapy session. She lingered by Amy’s side longer than she needed to whenever Amy would enter a room. It was to the point where Amy couldn’t let Jamie out of her arms as she would sob uncontrollably when separated from her mother. <br/></span>“Jake, I don’t know if we’re going to be able to go the grandparents house this week,” she whispered with a sleeping Jamie nuzzled in her arms. <br/><span class="s1">“Yeah, I was thinking that too. I was also thinking we should have macaroni and cheese for dinner-“ <br/></span><span class="s1">“Jake.” She growled seriously. <br/></span>“But you’re right, that’s a conversation for later.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What do you think we should do?” He ran a hand through his curls. <br/></span>“Ooo, call Charles. Maybe he had a similar issue with Nikolaj.” Jake nodded as he pulled his phone out, going into his “favorites” contacts, Charles being number 2. <span class="s1">Before the phone could get to the second ring, Charles’ chipper voices was heard on the other line. <br/></span><span class="s1">“Hey Jakey!! How’s it going? You need me to come over there and massage your back?” <br/></span><span class="s1">“</span>What? No, Charles. Amy and I have a serious question for you.” <br/><span class="s1">“Okay. Shoot.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“When you first brought Nikolaj home, did he ever experience separation anxiety?”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well no. He hated us at first, but then he started calling us comrade and would get upset when we would leave. We would reassure him and give him food.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“Like a dog?” Jake genuinely questioned. <br/></span>“Well, food is good for the soul, Jakey. That was just our way of making him feel safe and loved. Eventually, he grew out of that phase.” <br/><span class="s1">“So we have to make them feel safe and loved,” Jake repeated. <br/></span><span class="s1">“Yeah, let them know that nothing bad is going to happen just because one of you leaves.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“Okay, okay. We can do that. Thanks Charles.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“Yeah Jakey.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake wandered into the living room where Amy was seated on the couch, playing flash cards with Atlas, Jamie still asleep on her lap. <br/></span>“Charles says we have to reassure her that nothing bad will happen to her or us when we leave her sight,” Jake stated as he went to get a drink. <br/><span class="s1">“How we do that? I’m not sure.” <br/></span><span class="s1">“We might have to try the cry it out method,” Amy responded as she bounced from side to side.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We can’t go to a new place with them if they’re not even comfortable being alone in a room for a few minutes,” desperation dripping from Amy’s voice.<br/></span><span class="s1">“Maybe she’ll be okay by Friday. It’s 3 days from now, maybe... maybe...” <br/></span><span class="s1">“We can take a chance, I guess.we want them to be comfortable visiting their grandparents. If anything happens, we can just leave.” <br/></span>“Yeah just leave,” Jake parroted.</p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">By Thursday night, Jamie slowly returned to her usual behavior. She still hung around Amy’s legs whenever she could, but she didn’t wail whenever she wasn’t in Amy’s arms, at least. Jake and Amy did their best to console Jamie whenever she was displaying signs of distress. <br/></span> <span class="s1"><em>“J, are you okay?”</em> Atlas asked that night while laying in bed. <br/></span> <b>“Yeah, I just don’t want mama to leave me.” <br/></b> <span class="s1"> <em>“Why?” <b><br/></b></em> </span> <span class="s1"> <b>“What if mommy don’t come back?” <br/></b> </span> <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t know, we have daddy now. And Ro-Ro, and Charles, and Terry, and the grahamparents.”</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="Apple-converted-space">         </span> <b>“But I want mama. She can’t leave us.” </b><br/></span> <span class="s1">Atlas’s nodded as he held his Yoshi close to his body. <br/></span> <span class="s1"> <em>“Mama promised. she won’t leave.” <br/></em> </span> <span class="s1">Jamie wasn’t so sure about that. There were many times back in hell house where Amy was gone for days, Jamie and Atlas didn’t know what to do. They weren’t fed, mentally stimulated, and sleep was difficult when they were constantly beaten and tortured. And with Amy not around, they always thought the worse.</span></p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Are you guys ready to see grandma and grandpa? And your Abuelo and Abuelita?” </span>Amy cheerily questioned as she braided Jamie’s hair.<br/><b>“Yes. Is there gonna be any berries there? I like berries?” </b><span class="s1">Amy quietly chuckled as she put the finishing touches on Jamie’s hair. <br/></span>“Yeah, I think so. Your Abuelita loves fruits and vegetables. Her favorites are squash and oranges.”<span class="s1">Jamie smiled at the prospect of being just like her grandma.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">            In the other room, Jake and Atlas were having their own conversation.<br/></span><em>“will they like me?”</em> Atlas softly questioned as he stood in front of the mirror, looking up at Jake.<span class="s1">“Yeah bud, why would they not?” His eyebrows furrowed. <br/></span><span class="s1"><em>“The mean men don’t like me. They say I’m too soft</em>,” he quietly responded as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. <br/></span><span class="s1">“No, they have every reason to like you, you’rea great kid. You’re smart and kind, you’re not too soft. You’re empathetic and you care, that’s some of the bet qualities in a person, especially someone as small as you. Don’t let anything they said get to you. You’re home now, okay bud? We love everything about you and don’t you forget it.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Atlas gave Jake a small smile as he was whisked in the air into his arms. <br/></span><span class="s1">“We look like a million bucks. Let’s go.” <br/></span>Jake, Atlas, Jamie, and Amy met at the front door, dressed and ready to go. They loaded into the car and headed to Karen’s house. They knocked and waited with bated breaths as they came face to face with their parents.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Karen gushed at the sight of the children in their parent’s arms. <br/></span>“Hey mom,” Jake started, “this is Jamie. Jamie, this is your grandma.”  <br/><span class="s1"><b>“Hi,”</b> she nervously waved as Karen reached out for her. <br/></span>“Aww she’s so precious. Hi pretty, welcome to grandma’s house,” she replied sweetly, bouncing the small child in her arms.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And mom, dad, this is Atlas,” Amy announced as she crossed the threshold. Atlas hid his head in Amy’s shoulder as he gave a slight wave, <em>“hi.” <br/></em></span>“Hello sweetie. I’m your Abuelita and this is your Abuelo”, she pointed. <br/><span class="s1"><em>“hi Weylo, hi Lita.” <br/></em></span><span class="s1">“Oh isn’t he just adorable. Can I get a hug?” Camila asked, grinning from ear to ear. </span>Atlas hesitantly nodded as Camila held him close to her chest.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She’s a chip off the old block, eh son?” Roger stated, referencing Jamie’s physical similarities to Jake. <br/></span>“Yeah, she’s almost just as cute,” he joked as he pinched her cheek. <br/><span class="s1">The rest of the day went off without a hitch. For once, both sides of the family behaved well for the children. They did their best in trying to get to know more about their long lost grandkids while being civil.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Atlas, would you like a snack?” Victor asked from his place in the kitchen. <br/></span> <span class="s1">Atlas shook his head as he tried to hide behind Karen’s legs.  <br/></span> <span class="s1">“Now Atlas, are you sure you don’t want a snack?” She asked, crouching down to look him in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again, opting to nod instead. Karen held Atlas’ hand as they made their way over to the kitchen, gently grabbing the apple slices from Victor’s outstretched hand. <em><br/></em></span> <span class="s1"><em>“th-thank you,”</em> he quietly whispered as he followed Karen back to the dining room. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Sorry dad, they tend to take to women a bit easier,” Amy apologized as she placed a hand on his shoulder. <br/></span>“Oh Amelia, there’s no need to apologize. After everything they’ve been through... I get it,” he smiled. <br/><span class="s1">Relief crossed Amy’s features as she watched Karen play with Atlas as he ate his snack. <br/></span><span class="s1">“They’re gonna be okay. There’s worse things that could happen,” Roger stated from across the room, with his hands in his pockets. </span>Jake and Amy excitedly conversed with their families, any fear and tension temporarily dissipating from the room. Amy was glad that she could be herself around the second closest people she knew. The more support they had, they easier all of this would be to overcome.</p><p class="p1">            After approximately 3 hours, Jake and Amy gave their goodbyes as they rounded up their children and headed home. Jake couldn’t stop smiling and neither could Amy. Jamie fell asleep on the ride home while Atlas went to bed as soon as they made it into the apartment.<br/>“Today was nice,” Amy declared as she begun to remove her heel straps. <br/><span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m glad everyone was there. I wasn’t to sure about my father but he surprised me. He might not have been a good dad but it seems like he’ll be a pretty great grandpa.” <br/></span>“A day with no therapy sessions and homemade food is always a win,” she stated as she went to warp her arms around Jake’s waist. Although taken back at first, Jake quickly reciprocated the the action, nuzzling his cheek into Amy’s hair.<br/>“We’re gonna be alright, one day. I just... I love you.”<br/>“I love you too, babe. One day, maybe not today, but one day we’ll be fine,” he stated, placing a kiss to her hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hard Findings & Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Santiago-Peralta brood spend the day with close friends, revealing things they didn’t want to share with each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Morning Ames,” Jake announced with a soft kiss to her cheek. <br/></span>“Morning spawns. How are you today?”<br/><span class="s1"><em><b>“Morning daddy. Good daddy.”<br/></b></em></span><span class="s1">“So Ames, what’s the plans for the day?” Jake asked as he took a seat at the table between Jamie and Atlas. <br/></span>“Well, Charles called. He wanted to know if him, Terry, and Rosa could hang out today.”   <br/> “Oh well what’s the verdict?”<br/> “I agreed. It would be nice for the twins to be around people their familiar with.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“Auntie Ro-Ro is coming to play? Yay!” <b><br/></b></em></span><b>“Is Uncle Charlie bringing food?” <br/></b>“Mmm maybe.” Amy answered as she took a sip of her coffee. <b><br/>“I like his food.” <br/></b>“Yeah his cooking is pretty great,” Jake confirmed.<br/><em>“mama, I ... cap’n holt?” <br/></em> “Yeah, no today sweeties. He’s busy. I’ll have him stop by when he can alright?” Amy tried diffusing the conversation, trying to change the subject. Atlas nodded as he continued to eat his cereal.<br/> “Until then, let’s go get ready for our play date!” Amy cheerfully stated as she threw her hands in the air.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A knock on the door interrupted the family’s ministrations as the twins ran to the door. <br/></span><b>“Open it! Open!”</b> Jamie lightly cheered as Atlas jumped by her side. Jamie was in Charles’ arms as soon as the door was open.<br/> “Get over here you little knucklehead!” Rosa softly growled as Atlas threw his little body into her open arms.<br/>“Terr-Bear! It’s great to see you,” Jake yelled as he wrapped his arms around Terry’s wide frame. <br/><span class="s1">“Ahh Jake, it’s good to see you too man!” Terry boomed back as he bear hugged Jake.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Santiago!” <br/></span>“Rosa! I’ve missed you so much!” She hugged. After hugs and greetings were exchanged, the group migrated to the living room, idly chatting.<br/>“After long deliberation, I took it upon myself to elect to make today’s lunch. A kale pesto egg salad. Now before you guys groan, I promise you, it tastes <em>amazing</em>. You’ll love it.” Charles rambled on as he tried to convince everyone that the meal would be delectable. <br/> “I feel like taking a walk. Santiago... you in” Amy smiled as she stood up, “sure Rosa.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you guys wanna join your mommy?” Terry asked the two little people nestled in his arms. <em><br/></em></span><em>“No, I wanna cook with uncle Charlie.” <br/></em>“Well I guess it’s just you and me then Rosa.”<span class="s1">“Great. Let’s go.”</span></p><hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">            The women said their goodbyes as they exited the door. Rosa opted to drive, taking them to a park. <br/></span>“Rosa, why are we here?”<br/>“I told you I wanted to walk.”<br/> “No I mean, why are we at this park?” Amy questioned referring to the fact that this is the park where she found Rosa sitting on a park bench, waiting for Pimento to return.“Memories.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So tell me, how you been holdin up man?” Rosa asked as they began their stroll.  <br/></span> “Uhh, we’ve been good. We took the twins to visit our parents the other day.”<br/> “<em>Really?! </em>And how did that go?” She questioned, knowing how both sets of parents could be towards each other.<br/> “It actually went really well. They behaved themselves and the twins had fun meeting both of their grandparents.” <br/><span class="s1"> “As great as all that sounds, I ask you how </span><span class="s2">you </span><span class="s1">doing. Singular not plural. <br/></span>“Oh,” Amy whispered slightly taken back.“I’m... i’m trying Rosa. I really am.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What do you mean?” <br/></span>“I try not to let Jake see it but I’m struggling. I continuously wake up in the middle of the night due to the nightmares. Some nights I can calm myself and fall back asleep but most of the time I stay up alone, with my thoughts and fears,” she stated as they sat on a worn park bench.<br/><span class="s1">“You sit up. at night. alone?” Rosa emphasized as she sat up on the bench. <br/></span>“Mmhm,” Amy nodded as tears began to slid down her face.<br/>“I can’t bring myself to wake Jake up. He’ll want to know about what happened in my dreams and I- I can’t. I just can’t tell him because it’s to-too much.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Too much for you or too much in general?” Rosa inquired as she toyed with some loose flowers hanging from a branch overheard. <br/></span> “Uh, both. I know some of my nightmares are just flashbacks while others are completely new.”<br/>“Do you wanna talk about them?”<br/> “Not at all.”<br/> “Keep a dream journal. My therapist “encouraged” me do that after I went to prison and after that shooting I was in,” Rosa stated nonchalantly.<br/> “ a dream journal?” She questioned incredulously.<br/> “Yep. That way you let it out and nobody but you had to know.” Amy nodded her head as she fiddled with the ends of her sleeves.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What else you got?” <br/></span> “I can’t stand the idea of Jake touching me sexually. He’ll be so disgusted once he finds out and sees for himself what they did to my body. It doesn’t even feel like mine anymore,” Amy sniffled as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.<br/> “No, that won’t happen. Jake loves you for you, nerdy quirks and all. The body and sex is just a bonus really,” Rosa affirmed.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I feel like all this makes me a terrible mother, as if I’m failing Jamie and Atlas. <br/></span> “Amy-“  <br/> “I couldn’t protect them when we were trapped with Mindar. How am I supposed to keep them safe when I feel like they’d be better off without me?” Amy’s voice cracked as more tears slid down her face.  <br/><span class="s1"> “I’ve had that thought before. Many times actually, it’s a scary thought. If they could do it without you, then they would be doing that right now. I don’t know if I believe in God or some higher being, but I do believe that none us would make it if you weren’t in our lives. Just keep pushing, it gets easier,” Rosa affirmed as she looked off into the distance.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amy didn’t know how to respond, so she just let tears stream down her face. Rosa may not have been one for comfort but at the moment, she felt her right arm engulf Amy into her side as she just let everything out.   <br/></span> <span class="s1"> “If you every need someone to vent to or just want the company, I’ll gladly be there.” She finished as she robbed Amy’s shoulders.</span></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake, Charles, and Terry were hanging out in the kitchen, preparing for lunch as the kids entertained themselves. Every so often they would stumble into the kitchen to engage with the men, but otherwise weren’t seen. Jake went to check in with the kids, not trusting when kids were silent. He stood in the door frame and watched as they played with their dolls and house together. There were two little dolls standing before a male doll, who was shirtless and holding a brown fabric in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Jake asked nervously, although he tried not to show it. <br/></span><b> “We’re playing dolls, daddy. This is the mean mans and the two babies,”</b> Jamie stated as she individually pointed to each doll. Jake looked at the top of the dollhouse and saw another doll with black bands around its hands and feet.<br/> “Who’s that?”<br/><em> “That’s the mama. She get put in the closet, she can’t come out.”</em> Atlas answered as he pointed to the closet.<br/> “Why not?”<br/><b> “The mean man lock the door. Mama can’t get out because her hands got stuck behind her back.”</b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh.” <b><br/></b></span><b> “Do you wanna play daddy? You can be the mean man?”</b> Jamie asked cheerily. <br/><span class="s1"> “No thank you,” Jake sadly smiled as he took a seat across from the dollhouse to watch the kids at play. Atlas and Jamie shrugged as they  picked up the mean man doll and stood them before the kid dolls. They had the mean men holding onto one arm as they raised the other above its head, simulating a whipping. Jake  felt tears rush to his eyes, knowing that they were just emulating what they experienced back at hell house. But they were only 3 years old, they shouldn’t know about </span> <span class="s2">abuse</span> <span class="s1"> in that way and it shouldn’t have been so commonplace for them.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Why are they hurting the babies?   <br/></span><b> “The babies were bad.”</b><br/><em> “They won’t stop crying. The mean men hate it when they cry,”</em> they stated as they narrated what was happening for Jake.<br/> “So when they cry, what does the mommy do?”<br/>Atlas nodded and reached into the doll house to demonstrate. Jamie began whipping one of the baby dolls as Atlas slammed the mama doll against the closet repeatedly as he displayed a high pitch voice,   <br/><em> “No! Leave them alone!”</em> He cried, mimicking Amy.<br/> <b>“Shut up bitch!”</b> Jamie growled as she continued whipping the baby dolls.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span><em>“Stop! They’re just babies!” </em>He continued to imitate, making sounds reminiscent of someone crying. Jake had to keep his emotions under control as he shifted his body to face both kids. <br/></span><span class="s1"> “Guys that’s not- what those men did was not okay. They should have </span> <span class="s2">never</span> <span class="s1"> treated you or your mommy that way. They were bad people that did bad things, okay?” <br/></span><em><b> “Yes daddy,” </b></em>they stated as they put their head down, slightly pouting.  <br/> “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were just playing right? Let’s just not tell mommy okay?”<br/><em> “Why daddy?” </em><br/> “It’ll make her sad. And I don’t like it when she’s sad. You guys either,” he stated as he booped their noses.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jake wouldn’t tell Amy, at least not today. Dr. Daniels assured them that this behavior was completely normal, that they should overreact, and so he wasn’t. The twins giggled as Jake took their hands and led them into the kitchen for lunch. <br/></span>“Food is served,” Charles declared with a flourish of the hand. Jake helped Terry and Charles set up the table with food and drinks as they all sat around the table.<br/>“Everything okay Jake?”<br/> “Yeah, we’re good,” he smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for how long this took. They changed my work schedule and then my tire plopped so I had to change it before getting a replacement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>